A Broken Heart
by Kassandra85
Summary: Thorin banned the woman he loved, a dark elf, from his heart and his kingdom before the Battle of the Five Armies. Heartbroken and pregnant, she returns home, her heart filled with hatred for the dwarf she once loved and his kin. During the war of the ring Thorin realises that his worst enemy is a woman he once rejected under the influence of gold. A woman with a broken heart. OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Tolkiens** **characters. **

**The Duredhel are dark elfs, they have chosen to live in the shadows, far from their kin, the Caladhir. Like the dwarves they prefer the darkness of a mountain or a cave over any forest or city under the sun. In their culture women are the superior gender to men. They are fiere and strong warriors and feared in battle. No man, fair elf or dwarf has ever reached a Duredhels womans heart. Only a dwarf prince in exile could awake love and trust in a Duredhels heart, only to destroy their unique bond under the power of the goldsickness. Decades later Thorin Oakenshield has to learn, that a broken heart is the worst enemy one has to fight. **

**The story starts in Erebor, shortly before the BoFA. A dark elf, Morsha, joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield at Rivendell out of love for the majestic and charismatic dwarf prince. The long and testing journey lets their love grow and Thorin wants to bring her to Erebor as his queen under the mountain. But in Erebor the goldsickness takes over and Thorin destroys all. His love and his future. **

'Traitor!' Thorin roared and grabbed his loves collar, dragging her out to the half buried lookout of Erebor. Nearly choking her, he pulled her up only to let her hang over the cliff over rasor sharp rocks. In his rage the dwarf had no problems to hold the struggling woman.

'Thorin...please...' the beautiful woman choked and tried to loosen Thorin callous hands from her throat.

'You betrayed me! You treacherous elf! I should never have trusted you!' Thorin yelled at her, making her flinch. Morsha, the dark elf who was tangling above the depths under Erebors lookout could not believe what the goldsickness had done to the dwarf she loved so dearly. His loving and warm blue eyes had turned into hateful and icy orbs, staring into her black eyes with no mercy.

Thorin had changed since they had arrived in Erebor. The responsible, honorable leader and warm and gentle lover had turned into a greedy and mistrusting madman, spending hours in the treasury, caressing his gold with more lust than he had ever shown towards a woman. The Arkenstone, the heirlome of the house of Durin, had fallen into the halflings hands and Bilbo had decided to deliver it to the men of Dale standing outside of Erebor, asking for help from the madened dwarf king. Now, that he had told Thorin what he had done, the dwarf charged at the loyal hobbit, trying to kill him. Morsha had reacted quickly, leaping between the hobbit and the dwarf king, pulling his hatred towards her. His love for her turned to hatred and now he was about to destroy everything that ever existed between them.

'You filthy whore...I should toss you down onto the rocks!' Thorin growled at her, words that hurt more than his grip on her throat. Morsha started to faint due to the lack of oxigen.

Don't...Thorin, please...don't.' was all she managed to say. Behind Thorin his nephews and Balin rushed over to them and tried to free Morsha from Thorins grasp. With a hoarse cry Thorin threw the slender elven body onto the cold stone of the lookout. Morsha felt a sharp pain as she landed on her front side and gasped for air.

'Thorin, no!' Fili and Kili held their uncles arms as Balin kneeled down beside Morsha to help her up. Thorin struggled in his nephews grasps.

'Leave my sight! I never want to lay eyes on you again! Don't ever come back here again, is that understood?' Thorin growled at Morsha whose tears streamed down her face freely. For their loves sake she swalowed her pride and begged.

'Thorin, you are not yourself, you do not know what you are saying...' she whispered hoarsely.

'You protected a thief, a thief who stole from your king! You are a traitor, _elf_. Return to the shadows, to your kin, the dark elves banned from the lands of the West.' Thorin spew out his hate. 'Nobody should trust an elf, more than ever a _dark elf_. I curse the day I met you and even took you into my bed. You whore...now leave my sight!'

Morsha felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Numbed by her pain she turned her back to him and stumbled towards Dwalin who already had a rope ready to bring her down the lookout safely.

'I am so sorry, lass.' Dwalin mumbled to her war as he tied the rope around her waist. Morsha could not look at him or the other dwarves. She hated that none of them stepped in for her or Bilbo, they all accepted their leaders madness rather than try to cure him from it.

'You can let me down now.' Morsha croaked and looked at Thorin one last time before she swung over the edge. His eyes irradiated nothing but hatred and disgust and his look burned into Morshas memory forever before her vision blurred from her tears. As she reached the ground she started running, running towards the South, away from the cursed mountain, away from her love. As she crossed the hilltop she saw a huge goblin army making way to Erebor. Her first thought was to turn around and warn her love, her friends, her company. But the look in Thorins eyes had erased all good memory of the last months, all the good memory about the company of dwarves who had become a family to Morsha. Clenching her fiste, Morsha continued running South, towards the Harad where her home was. As Morsha had reached the lands of Gondor she felt weak and tired. She had been running for days, maybe weeks, only resting in the woods to sleep and shoot herself a rabbit. The dark elf was a strong and fit warrior and she was used to run long distances. Morsha could not understand why her body felt like jelly all of a sudden. She had felt sick for days now, but she had thought that the loss of her love, Thorin Oakenshield, had caused this feeling. He must be dead by now, Morsha thought. Nobody could have fought this army of goblins and get out of it alive. The dark elfs heart felt no sorrow, no pain about her dead love anymore. Thorins actions had erased all feelings in the dark elfs heart. All Morsha could feel was hatred and bitterness. Hatred towards all male beeings. Males were weak, easily corrupted and egocentric. She would never look upon a male ever again without feeling the hatred for them.

It hit her unprepared and she moved a hand over her belly. She had not been bleeding for months now. Her slender body had become thin and frail in the last days, the running had taken a toll on Morsha. Only her belly had remained the same, Morsha even had the impression that it had grown. The dark elf felt sick as she realised that she had to be pregnant. Pregnant with _his _child.

Morsha had to get home. Her city lay deep under the border to the Harad lands and the council of seven would know what to do. The council of seven persisted of seven powerful and old elven sorceresses. Their wisdom and their foresight drove the fate of their people. All dark elf queens listened to their advice. Morsha had visited Rivendell because of their order. The council of seven needed to know if the lord of Rivendell, Elrond, would pose a threat to the growing power of the Duredhel. But lord Elrond had no idea of the growing power of the Duredhel kingdoms. His foresight did not seem to reach the lands in the South. By sending Morsha to Rivendell the council of seven had determined her fate. In Rivendell Morsha had met Thorin. A dwarf prince in exile who lead a company of dwarves to Erebor, to reclaim his kingdom and slay the dragon who took it from the dwarves. Morsha felt her heart wrench painfully in her chest as she remembered her first encounter with the one and only man...dwarf who she had ever loved in her 2500 years in Middle Earth.

_Morsha had just left the library of Rivendell where she had lend out a book as she ran into someone. She had been too focused on the book and had not payed attention to her surroundings. Scolding herself she looked up - or lets say - down to the dwarf standing in front of her. He had long black hair with grey streaks and deep blue eyes which stared at her warmly._

_'Excuse me, my lady.' the dwarf had a deep and incredibly enticing voice. He smirked as he looked at Morsha. 'I am Thorin Oakenshield and you are?'_

_'Morsha, from the south lands.' Morsha had answered quietly. 'I am sorry, I...'_

_'You have not seen me?' Thorin grinned at her. 'Because of my size or because you were reading while walking?'_

_Morsha liked his humor. 'A little bit of both I believe.' she smiled. 'I apologise, master Thorin. I didn't pay attention.' _

_'No harm was done, my lady.' Thorin assured her and handed her back the book she had been reading. Smiling at her he walked past her and Morsha caught herself following him with her gaze. Shaking her head she made for her own room. She had been in Rivendell for days now. The council of seven had chosen her, because Morsha had a more gentle and kind spirit than most of her kin. Morsha was very skilled in diplomacy and most people trusted her, in spite of all the mistrust the people of Middle Earth felt towards dark elves. Her mission was over, she had learned that lord Elrond knew nothing of the plan od the council of seven. The council planned to regain power and strength and to strike the elves of the North when time was due. Morsha had never understood the hatred the council felt towards the people of Middle Earth, especially the other elf races, but she had no right to speak against the councils will. Morsha did as she was told and her mission had taken less time than she had expected. The council awaited her return in no more than a few months, so she had alot of time to kill. Morsha had decided to wander around the lands of Middle Earth, to see places no dark elf had seen for thousands of years. That day this company of dwarves had arrived at Rivendell. Morsha had no interest in the dwarves, but her encounter with their leader had woken her interest. She wanted to know what the dwarves were doing here, at the realm of elves which they strongly disliked. Morsha felt a strong bond to the dwarves, they lived like her k__in, under the earth in the shadows. They lived isolated form the other races in Middle Earth like the dark elves. Morsha closed the drappes before she went to bed, for she did not want to wake up with sunlight on her face. The first days in Rivendell were hard for the dark elf who was used to darkness all day long. But she had become used to it and the nights were wonderful. Morsha decided to take a walk out in the moonlight. She lay the book onto her bed and walked out without taking a coat. She regretted it as she stood at the edge of the city staring down into the dark valley. The wind was cold and uncomfortable and she slung her arms around her body to stay warm. Suddenly a coat was laid around her shoulder. Morsha turned around and looked into Thorins face. Looking down at the coat she recognised his fur lined coat which he had worn at their encounter by the library. _

_'Thank you, master dwarf.' she said quietly. _

_'You are welcome, my lady.' Thorin smiled at her. 'The nights are as cold as the days are warm in the elven lands.' he paused and looked at her. 'You are no elf from these lands, you are a dark elf?'_

_Morsha looked at him in astonishment. 'How do you know?'_

_'I asked lord Elrond.' Thorin smirked and folded his arms in front of his chest. Morsha could tell that he was cold, now that he had given her his coat. 'I have heard many stories about your kin. But I doubt that they are true.'__  
_

_'What have you heard, master dwarf?' Morsha asked. She felt comfortable in his presence. _

_'In your culture the females rule over the males. Dark elves are such fierce warriors that even the Valar fear their power should they awaken in new found glory. Their leaders are powerful sorceresses. They live in the dark, under the earth or under mountains, like we do.' Thorin watched Morsha closely as he listed up what he knew of the dark elven culture. _

_Morsha nodded. 'What you heard is true, master dwarf.' as she saw him __cock his eyebrow she smiled. 'Does that shock you?'_

_'A whole culture led by women.' Thorin mused. 'I do not think I could live with that.'_

_"Why is that? Would you never bow your head before a woman?' Morsha asked him, although she liked his honesty. _

_'Not before any woman.' Thorin smirked. 'I respect women and hold them in high honor. But I would only bow to my queen.' _

_His voice send shivers down Morshas spine. 'Your queen?'_

_'I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain of Erebor.' Thorin told her with pride._

_'A king?' Morsha could tell that Thorin was of royal blood, for his bearing was proud and confident. 'Wasn't Erebor taken by a dragon?' she stopped midsentence as she saw Thorins face sadden. 'I am sorry.'_

_'No, do not apologise.' Thorin moved closer to Morsha. 'My home was taken by a dragon. I my loyal dwarves and I are on our way to reclaim it.'_

_'How can you defeat the dragon? Even your whole city defenses could not prevent him from taking your mountain. And now your are a mere handful.' Morsha jumped as Thorin answered passionately._

_'We may be few in numbers. But we are warriors, my dwarves are loyal, honorable and have a willing heart. Thats all what counts to me.' Thorin grumbled. _

_That was the moment when Morsha fell in love with Thorin Oakenshield, exiled king under the mountain. _


	2. Chapter 2

Morsha winced as she felt a sharp pain in her belly. The efforts of the last days had been too much. Collapsing against a rock she felt tears fall down her face. Her home was only two days from here. But she knew that she would not make it on her own, for her strength had left her for good. Leaning against the hard rock the dark she-elf swore an oath. If she would survive this journey than she would take revenge on the dwarves. If this baby would be a daughter she would raise her with all the hatred she felt for the dwarves. The daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain would be the fate of his kin.

Thorin awoke in his tent on the battlefield on the plain between Dale and Erebor. His whole body hurt. But even worse was the pain in his heart. He was still alive. He had charged at the army of goblins with the goal to die honorably in battle. Thorin Oakenshield felt unworthy to be king under the mountain. He had failed them all. Bilbo, Morsha and his kin. He had given into the power of the goldsickness, he had been weak.

_Morsha..._Thorins heart stung painfully as he remembered what he had said to her. What he had done to her. She would never forgive him, she could not. He could not forgive himself. Thorin had never loved a woman as much as he had loved the elf. He would never accept another queen at his side. Looking at the ceiling of the tent Thorin remembered their first night together in Rivendell.

_Thorin and Morsha had spent the last days together, talking and walking around the realms of Rivendell. The dwarf king had not expected to like the she-elf that much. Morsha was a strong and confident woman and she was a warrior. She wore a leather armor over her black tunic and overknee leatherboots. She always carried her bows with her and the slim axes she could swirl around in a deadly dance. Thorin had never seen a non-dwarven woman with axes before. But Morsha __handeled them with strength and grace. The dark elf was nothing Thorin would have expected from a warrior elf. She was warm and open, no judgement ever left her lips about the elves of Rivendell, although Thorin knew that the elves of the West and the Duredhel had a difficult history. Morsha was bright and intelligent. They could talk for hours and laugh at each others stories. What Thorin had expected even less was that he felt attracted by the beautiful dark elf. Morsha had long dark hair, bound into a single braided ponytail which reached her knees. When she fought her hair was nearly as deadly as her axes. She had small blades braided into the tips of her hair, so that she could tear small but bloody wounds into her enemies flesh when she hit them. Her black eyes gleamed with passion when she fought and her full lips pressed to a thin line when she concentrated on her opponent. Thorin had trained with her a few times a day, but he had soon learned that she was an even better fighter than anyone he had ever met, including himself. What puzzled him most, was that it did not pose a problem to him that a woman could defeat him.  
_

_Now they were walking towards Morshas room after another training round. Morsha had tackled Thorin to the ground and they had come close for a while. But Thorins nephews had interrupted the private moment as they had entered the training area. The younger one, Kili, had snickered as he had seen the beautiful she-elf sit on his uncle. Morsha had blushed and had released her grip on Thorin. Thorin loved the color on the elfs cheeks, it made her look more girly. Now, that they had reached Morshas room the color in her cheeks had returned as she wished Thorin a good night. Thorin did not know why he did this, but he leaned closer to her and grabbed her wrist as she wanted to open the door. Softly he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. As he looked into her eyes he could see a deep and passionate fire burning up in them. Morsha lifted her other hand to his face and stroked his beard. She had to know that this was a very intimate gesture for a dwarf, for she smirked at Thorins surprised hiss. Thorin felt his stomach tighten with lust as he saw Morsha bite her lower lip. This time he leaned towards her a placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her hand moved from his beard into his hair and she tugged his braids lightly. Thorin growled into the kiss and pressed Morsha against the door of her room. The kiss began to heat up and Thorins hand moved from her hands, over her neck and down her side. Morsha had slung her arms around his neck and opened parted her lips as she felt Thorins tongue brush against her mouth. Thorin was demanding and grabbed her waist to press her harder against him. His lips moved to her jaw and down to her neck and he smirked against the soft skin of her neck as he heard her gasp. Thorin nibbled at the soft skin of her neck and Morsha reached for the door knob behind her. The couple stumbled into Morshas room as the door suddenly opened and Morsha pressed Thorin against the door from the inside, shuting it at the same time with a loud bang. Thorin struggled against the she-elfs dominance and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed. Morsha wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down onto the soft could feel his erection pressing against her thighs, but it felt right. Thorin captured her lips in a __fiere and passionate kiss. As she moaned into his mouth Thorin felt his control slip. _

_'What are you doing to me, elf?' he growled. _

_Morsha laughed quietly and pressed her hips upwards against Thorins, teasing him. Thorin let out a loud growl and grabbed her waist. _

_'I am a grown elf, master dwarf. I know what I want. And I want you.' Morsha whispered in Thorins ear sending hot and cold shivers down his spine. 'I'll let you take me.' she grinned as she saw his cocked eyebrow._

_'Be careful what you wish for, elf.' Thorin growled, pulling her up into a sitting position and started to take of her leather armor and her tunic while Morsha skipped off her boots. Grumbling Thorin kissed her roughly, but still passionately as Morsha pulled his tunic over his head. Her eyes wandered over his upper body, her eyes gleaming with lust. Morsha moved her fingers over his body, trailing the lines of his muscles. _

_'Do you like what you see, my lady?' Thorin smirked and hissed as Morsha fingers moved down to his waist and started working on his pants. _

_'Very much, master dwarf.' Morsha murmured into his ear and pulled down his pants. 'I like what I see now much more.'_

_Thorin hurried to rid Morsha from all her remaining clothes. Soon the beautiful she-elf lay under him, totally naked. Her dark skin glowed in the light of the fire burning down in the fireplace. Thorin trailed wet kisses down her body, causing her to moan quietly. As he reached her core, she was already wet and ready for him. Thorin grabbed her wrists and captured her hands over her head. Morsha tried to struggle against his grip, but he was stronger than she was. With a powerful thrust he entered her completely. Morsha gasped as Thorin hit the sensitive spot inside of her and began pumping into her wildly. She lifted her hips to meet his and her moans got louder with everyone of Thorins thrusts. Thorin bit her neck, leaving a mark and let go of her hands. Morsha nails left deep scratches in Thorins back as she felt her climax build up inside of her. She cried out in delight as she came and send Thorin over the edge as well. Thorin groaned as his orgasm hit him forcefully and collapsed on the elf. He rolled off her to not crush her under his weight and pulled her into his arms. Later that night he made love to her two more times, making her scream out her passion for him. That night he had conquered her._

'Have you found her or the halfling?' Thorin asked Balin who had reported to him ths morning.

The old dwarf just shock his head. "We found the halfling. Bilbo is injured, but he will survive. No sign of Morsha anywhere on the battlefield.'

Thorin lowered his head. At least she had not fallen in battle. Sixty years later he would wish that she had.

Morsha awoke as six hooded, dark riders rode towards her. Grabbing her axes she stood up under pain. She was about to throw one axe at the lead of the riders as the rider threw back his hood. Her hood.

'Serja!' Morsha was relieved to see her old friend on the horse.

'What did he do to you?' Serja only whispered. Morsha lowered her head. Of course they knew. The council knew everything.

'Take me home.' Morsha asked her sisters. With the help of Serja she mounted the horse and rode back to her home, leaving her old life behind with every step.

'What if its a boy?' Serja asked Morsha a few days after they had returned home safely.

Morsha frowned. 'If its a boy, I'll kill him.'

Serja looked at her friend in astonishment. Morsha had been a soft and gentle elf as she had left for Rivendell. Serja had often thought that Morsha was to gentle for a dark elf, but she accepted her friend for who she was. Now, Morsha was bitter and cold-hearted. She refused to tell Serja what had happened to her the last year. Serja only knew what the council had told her, that Morsha was carrying a dwarven child, from a dwarf king whose mightiness would rise over the glory of all his ancestors. But Serja knew that there was more to the story. Never she had seen Morsha like that. She cried herself to sleep when she thought to be alone and gently caressed her belly when nobody watched. This dwarf had destroyed her friend and Serja hated him for that. She did not need to know the whole story, the result was enough for her.

Morsha felt her belly grow every day. The child started kicking and punching and Morsha felt that it had a strong fighting spirit. Months later she gave birth to a little girl. As Morsha looked down into her daughters face she stiftened. Her daughter had her fathers blue eyes. Morsha closed her eyes and saw Thorins face in her head. Thorin was smiling at her warmly, his eyes irradiating all his love for her. Morsha would be reminded of Thorin everytime she looked at her daughter and for that she also hated the innocent little girl.

'Senka! Move it!' Morsha trained the young girls in the training grounds of the city. Her daughter was five years old and struggling to keep up with the other girls. She was smaller than the others, but equally strong if not even stronger. Her dwarven ancestry was visible, but she also had her mothers beauty. And she shared her mothers hate for the kin of her father. Morsha had never told her much about her father, she had only told her that he had tried to kill her and had banned her from his kingdom. It was obvious to Senka that alone her looks reminded her mother of the dwarf who fathered her. And she hated him for it. Her mother always looked at Senka with pain in her eyes and pushed Senka harder and mercilessly in her education than the other young girls under her care. The other girls also had a hard time accepting Senka, for she was different. Senka worked and trained hard every day, her only goal was to be accepted into the community of the dark elves. No, her only goal was the acceptance of her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Morsha watched her daughter train with her axes. Senka was a very skilled fighter and she was eager to learn. Deep in her heart Morsha was incredibly proud of her daughter, but she could not show it to her. Everytime she looked into her daughters face she saw Thorin. The deep blue eyes, looking at her lovingly or in the case of her daughter full of doubts. Morsha knew that her daughter suffered under the broken heart of her mother, but as hard as Morsha tried, she could not help it. Musing, she walked to the library of the dark elven city. Trailing her fingers over the backs of the books, Morsha remembered her days in Rivendell. She had felt at ease in the beautiful city, even though their whole lifestyle was different. Maybe it had been Thorins presence that made her feel warm and welcome. And the presence of his company of dwarves. Thorin had introduced Morsha to his company the day after they had spent the night together. His nephews had grinned from one ear to the other and the other dwarves had reacted curious towards the dark elf. Morsha had to duell Dwalin first before he would even look at her, but after she had fought him to the ground twice he finally gave in. Of all the dwarves in Thorins company Morsha had liked Dwalin the most. The huge dwarf was honest and forwards, but he had also disappointed Morsha the most. He had not even tried to fight Thorins madness and he had done nothing to prevent Thorin from almost killing her in Erebor.

Morsha had stopped in her tracks. She looked up to the book she had grabbed while she had lingered in the past. It was the same book she had chosen in Rivendell as she had met her love, Thorin.

_Morsha sat by the fire while the dwarves were cooking a delicious stew over the fireplace. Bilbo moved closer to her, watching her carefully._

_'You have been watching me all day, master hobbit.' Morsha grinned as she looked at his caught expression and decided to tease him a bit. 'You should know that Thorin is very __obssessive.__ He might misinterpret your gaze.' _

_Bilbo blushed, but got her sense of humor. 'I was just wondering. You are a dark elf...you also live under the earth like the dwarves?' As Morsha nodded he continued. 'Why are the dark elves feared so much?'_

_Morsha flinched slightly at his honest question and Thorin looked at Bilbo with such a dark expression that the halfling shrunk in his chair. Morsha had to smile._

_'Dark elves have chosen a different path in life than the other elves, the wood elves and grey elves for example. Elves usually cherish light and the fair things in life. They love music and art and enjoy their peaceful life. The dark elven culture is martially and tough. Most of the dark elves are warriors. The ones who are not have magic skills. Our council of seven leads our paths, they are powerful sorceresses...like the lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, only that they use black magic. We are feared because people believe us to be evil. We are feared because we could defeat any other culture in battle.' Morsha blinked at Dwalin who grumbled in his beard._

_'We haven't had any dealings with the dark elves in the last millenium.' Balin stepped in. 'Who have you been fighting in the past?'_

_'Orcs, goblins...Haradrim.' Morsha told them. 'Mostly Haradrim. They have a problem with cultures dominated by women.' _

_Dwalin snorted. 'Well, they are not the only ones.' At Morshas cocked eyebrow he grinned. 'I still can't imagine that men would let their women rule over them.'_

_'Well...our men aren't complaining.' Morsha laughed at Dwalins astonished expression. _

_'Are the men looking after the children?' __Ori asked curiously. 'Isn't that...biologically impossible? I mean, the babies need their mothers...to feed them...' he turned red up from his chin to his hair line. _

_Morsha grinned. 'The women take care of their babies in the first months after the pregancy. Afterwards the children are taken care after by their fathers or the rest of the family. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, older siblings.'_

_'Just like uncle Thorin took care of us back then.' Kili exclaimed. _

_Morsha looked at Thorin with a questioning look. Thorin cleared his throat. 'My sisters husband died in battle as Kili was a few months old. Dis, my sister, is a strong dwarf. But these two are a handful.' He looked at his nephew lovingly. 'Only causing trouble and mischief as they were little.'_

_'Well, you did a great job, then. I see two wonderful young dwarves who have become great and honorable warriors supporting their uncle in his royal responsibility.' Fili and K__ili blushed at her words and Thorin could not tear away his gaze from the woman who had captured his heart without that he had noticed it himself. _

_Thorin had told her about his quest. Morsha admired the dwarves courage. To slay a dragon was nearly impossible. Dragons were mighty enemies, even the Duredhel had avoided to fight them in the past. Thorin had led his people to the Blue Mountains and had offered them a new and prosper life at their new home. And now he tried to reclaim his lost kingdom. The loyalty of the dwarves to their king impressed Morsha deeply, but she knew that Thorin had earned everything his dwarves offered him. _

_Later that evening Morsha sat down beside Thorin who smoked in a quiet corner. They sat together in silence for a moment before Morsha spoke._

_'Is it worth it?' Morsha asked._

_Thorin frowned at her questioningly. 'What do you mean?'_

_'Your people have build themselves a new life. A life of peace and plenty. They have to thank you for it. Why do you risk your life and the lives of your nephews and friends to reclaim a kingdom long lost?' Morsha saw the pain over the loss of his home cloud Thorins eyes._

_'The dragon took my home and my peoples riches. It is my duty as their king to reclaim the mountain for my people. I will not let my peoples legacy fall into the hands of men and elves. No offense.' Thorin smirked at Morshad frown. _

_'So its because of the gold?' Morsha asked. 'Is gold really that important to you dwarves? That you would hold it above the worth of a peaceful and happy life?'_

_'Gold is an important part of the dwarven culture, Morsha.' Thorin explained. 'Not only gold. The riches the mountains give to us are cherished and are the pillars of our existence. Gold, gems, iron, ore, silver, mithril. All of these things are gifts from the earth to us. Erebor was our home and we mined the gold and gems the mountain gave us. Our gold and gems have been to everybodies benefit. Erebor, Dale and all the cities in the near vicinity have grown to powerful trading cities thanks to Erebors gold. I will not leave the city to the dragon Smaug. Not as long as there is life in me.'_

Gold. Morsha had lost everything that was dear to her to gold. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and the dwarves of the company as well as a happy life at the side of the dwarf she loved with a child they both loved. Morsha would have left her old life behind to start a new life at Thorins side. But she had not expected that her future would crumble before her eyes as soon as they had arrived in Erebor. Morsha could not forget and she could not forgive. She could see Thorins mad eyes as he caressed the gold in his treasury. He had not even heard her call out his name. He had not even reacted as she had kissed his cold and numb lips. She had tried to prevent him to go to the treasury. No words reached him and she had ended in offering him her body for distraction. Their lovemaking had been quick and rough, no passion or love had been in Thorins eyes as he had looked at the woman laying underneath him. One of these cold nights had produced Senka. She was no child of love. Morsha wanted to scream as the brutal truth hit her as painfully as Thorins hands had grabbed her in his madness. Morsha jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'You seem pained.' Serja watched her friend with a worried expression. 'Are you thinking about him again? Why are you doing this?'

'Leave me alone, Serja.' Morsha growled. A plan formed in her mind. Morsha commanded a regiment of dark elves. She had the councils approval to lead them into battle. They only needed an enemy.

Thorin walked down the corridors of his mountain. He walked down to the treasury. For a long time he had avoided this step. Now he stood on the stairway leading into the piles of gold and gems and he felt nothing. Nothing but bitterness. He had just sent away another kings daughter. For five years kings and lords had sent their daughters to Erebor, hoping that they would catch the eye of the King under the Lonely Mountain. But no dwarf lady could reach Thorins heart, many of them had been beautiful and all of them were suitable queens. But Thorin could not forget his dark elf. He had searched for her, but no scout could find a sign of the dark elves. The dwarven scouts who supposedly had found a trace of dark elves had never returned to Erebor.

'You cannot stay unmarried forever, Thorin.' a deep voice behind him made Thorin jump. Dwalin had followed him and stood beside his friend and king, staring down at the riches of Erebor. Thorin had raised Erebor to its old glory, if not even to newfound glory. The dwarven kingdom had risen to one of the mightiest kingdoms in Middle Earth, at eye level with old cities of men as Minas Tirith or Edoras. Thorin was especially proud of the fact that no elven kingdom could approximate with Erebors might and influence. All the dwarven kingdoms stood together. The dwarves of the Iron Hills, Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains and Erebor formed a strong alliance and this alliance should have been supported with a marriage. But Thorin declined everytime. No dwarf woman could fill the deep and agonising gap Morshas banishment had torn in Thorins life.

'I can and I will.' Thorin muttered. 'I have met my One. And I lost her. Because I was weak.'

'You are the mightiest king in the history of Erebor, Thorin. You are strong and honorable. You have defeated the curse of Durin in the end.' Dwalin tried to reassure Thorin.

'It was too late. Too late for Morsha.' Thorin said quietly. 'Her love cured me. As I realise what I have done to her I did not care about the gold anymore. I do not care about all this now either. I would trade in all the gold in Erebor to get her back. To tell her that I am sorry. To tell her that I love her and that I want her at my side again.'

'She probably does not want you to find her.' Dwalin told him. 'All our messengers travelling to the south have not come back. One of our messengers was found dead by gondorian rangers. His braids were cut of and his body was mutilated. It could have been Haradrim, but it could also have been the dark elves. Maybe he got too close to Morshas home.'

'Morsha would never have done this.' Thorin exclaimed furiously.

'You should have seen the look on her face, Thorin.' Dwalin said sadly. 'Something inside of her had broken as you have banished her. I have never seen eyes as cold as hers as she left us. I have never seen such coldness in a womans eyes.'

The captain of Erebors guard had a bad feeling about Morsha. He had loved her like a sister, but he also feared her. There was nothing more terrible than a womans wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

'Bring him to me.' Morsha ordered the dark elven guard. A dwarf messenger had been found at their cities entrance, he had message for Morsha. The beautiful woman with the cold eyes glared at the dwarf who was brought in by two guards. He looked familiar to her, but she could not tell why. 'What do you want, dwarf?' she sneered at him. 'You have no buiness here.' The dwarf looked at her. He tried to hide his fear, but Morsha could see a slight gleam of panic in his eyes. 'I am Orin, son of Oin. At your service.' as Morsha only frowned at him he continued. 'I have a message for you from Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain.' Morsha felt her heart wrench painfully in her chest. 'King Thorin? He is alive?' She had been certain that he had fallen during the battle against the goblin army five years ago. Orin nodded in a hurry. 'He is alive and he wants...' he suddenly realised that they were not alone. 'This is only for your ears, mylady.' 'I do not care about what he wants.' Morsha snarled. 'And I already know what message I will bring back to him.' she added with a murderous impression on her face. In that moment Orin realised that he was dead.

'We found this letter in his pockets.' One of the dark elven guards gave Morsha the envelope. It was Thorins writing and sealed with the sign of the house of Durin. 'Bind him on fast horse and send him back.' Morsha ordered with a grim expression. She held the letter in her hand, unsure what to do with it. But at first she had to talk to Serja. 'You knew...you knew this all long, didn't you?' Morsha said monotonusly as she met her friend. 'I knew that the dwarf king was still alive, yes.' Serja answered calmly. 'Unlike you I have lived my life with open eyes and a clear mind. I have witnessed what happened in the world around us. You have been living in your own world of hate and grief the past five years.' 'Why didn't you tell me?' Morsha asked weakly. She knew that her friend was right. 'What would it have changed? Would you have returned to him, to be with him?' Serja snarled. 'His life or death should be of no importance.' 'It is of importance. To me.' Morsha growled. 'And if I ever return to the lonely mountain it will be to destroy it.' Determined she turned around and left for her room. As she arrived there, she opened the letter.

_Morsha, my love,_

_no words can describe the emptiness in my heart or the pain I must have caused you with my weakness. I have thrown away the most precious thing I have ever had, your love. Our love. I can only plea to you to forgive me and to come back to me, as my rightful queen under the mountain and the woman I love. I do not know if I can ever make everything up to you, but I hope that you will come back to me and that I can show you how serious I am about us. I love you._

_Thorin_

Morsha clenched her fist around the letter so tightly that blood came out of her palm. She felt fury, hate, shame and love at the same time and it drove her mad. Did he really think that it would only take a letter to get her back? He did not even care enough to search for her himself. He led a quest to reclaim his homeland, but he sent out messengers to find his love and stayed in his mountain like a coward.

_'I will come with you.' Morsha kissed Thorin passionately. 'I will help you reclaim your home.' _

_Thorin looked at her in astonishment. It as their last day in Rivendell and the dark she-elf lay in his arms after a night of love and passion. The dwarf and the dark elf had grown close in the last days and Morsha liked the company very much. She felt at ease around them and she had to admit that she could not bear the thought that any of them getting injured or even dying during the quest. _

_'You do not need to do this.' Thorin told her softly. _

_'But I want to, Thorin.' Morsha looked in his eyes, the wonderful warm deep blue eyes she loved so much. 'My mission here is done and I have sent my report home already. I am free to go wherever I like.' _

_'Why are you doing this? Why would you risk our life to come with us?' Thorin asked her quietly. _

_'Did you ask your hobbit why he is doing this?' Morsha asked amused. 'He is risking far more than I am. He is no warrior. Not even a burglar.' _

_Thorin frowned. 'The halfling is a burden. I should never have allowed him to come.' _

_'Don't be so hard on him, Thorin. He does everything to please you. Your company has already accepted him, why don't you accept him for who he is?' Morsha cocked an eyebrow at him. _

_'This quest is dangerous. Its no place for a hobbit.' Thorin growled. _

_'So you give him hard time because you fear that you can't protect him?' Morsha asked. _

_'No. He forced me to protect him as the member of my company and we have already enough perils to face on this journey.' Thorin sighed. 'I do not understand why he came. And I do not understand why you want to join us on this quest. This is not your fight.' _

_'No it isn't, but its yours. And I want you to reclaim your home. You deserve to see Erebor restored in its former glory again. You deserve a home. All of you do. I want to help you, Thorin.' Morsha did not tell him the whole truth, then. She alredy knew that she loved him. Their connection was deep and pure, they could talk for hours and Morsha felt as if they knew each other for ages._

'My king! Orins pony just arrived at the gates!' A dwarf guard rushed towards Thorin who was on his way to the throne room. 'But it is only carrying a bag.'

Thorin frowned. Orin had been on his way to Gondor and Thorin had asked him to deliver a message to Morsha of he should find the city of the dark elves. Together with the guard he ran to the gate. The pony was in a bad shape, it had not been looked after for weeks as it seemed. A cold shiver ran down Thorins body as he looked at the bag on the ponys back. He lifted it down, it was heavy and made a jingling sound. As Thorin looked inside he nearly chocked on his breath. It was full with gold coins. And Orins head lay in between the gold.

'No. This can't be.' Thorin panted heavily as he looked into Orins terrified dead eyes. Still holding the bag the king of Erebor walked back to the throne room. Dwalin followed his king.

'Do you need another proof that the dark elves are hostile and cruel? Morsha was one of them, but she was different, Thorin.' Dwalin murmured.

Thorin felt his heart shatter to pieces. He had lost his love for good. And he had to tell Oin that his son was dead.

Morsha stood at the entrance to the dark elven city, a hidden gap in the mountains of South Gondor at the border to Mordor. She watched the thunderstorm rolling over the lands of Gondor and relished the feeling of cold rain drops on her skin. The last time she had witnessed such a weather she was on her way to Erebor, together with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit.

_After they had left Rivendell the company had to cross the mountains and were surprised by a thunderstorm. But not only the thunderstorm compromised the quest. Stone giants came out of nowhere and battled each other, the company being trapped in between them. After a brutal battle between the giants the company managed to save themselves onto a ledge. Bilbo had lost his foothold and held on for dear life. Thorin pulled up the halfling, nearly falling himself. _

_'The halfling is lost since we left the Shire. He has no place amongst us.' he snarled at Bilbo and then went searching for a cave for the night together with Dwalin. Morsha tried to comfort the halfling, whose eyes were full of disappointment and hurt, but she knew that Thorin had chased away the hobbit from the company. Bilbo would use the next chance to turn back to Rivendell. _

_In the shelter of a cave Morsha sat down beside Thorin. 'You should not have said that, Thorin.' she told him quietly._

_'What do you mean?' Thorin asked and took her in his arms to warm them both._

_'What you said to Bilbo. You hurt him, Thorin.' Morsha looked at Thorin who only frowned at her words. 'Sometimes words hurt more than any weapon.' Thorin did not answer to this and later that night Morsha could hear Bilbo sneak out of the cave. And then hell broke lose._

_Morsha felt the ground open underneath her and heard the surprised screams of the other dwarves as they fell down a sheer never ending slope. Somehow she had managed to stay with Thorin as they were attacked by the goblins who inhabited that mountain. The company was dragged to the goblin king, an incredibly ugly and huge goblin with a scepter. Morsha lowered her head as they stood before the ugly creature. She had been here before. Morsha had led an army of dark elves into these caves hundreds of years ago. The goblins had lost the battle, but as it seemed the goblin kingdom had recovered from the assault. Morsha feared that the goblin king might recognise her and punish the dwarves for her presence. _

_'Dwarves! Search them!' the goblin king ordered with a malicious grin. 'What were you doing in these paths? Speak!'_

_None of the dwarves answered and the goblin king smirked 'If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the bone breaker, start with the woman.' the gobling king ordered pointing to Morsha._

_'Wait!' Thorin pushed forward._

_'Well well well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain. But I forget.' the goblin king grinned. 'You have no mountain. Which makes you no one.'_

_Morsha snarled furiously at his words. In that moment Thorin felt himself how much words could hurt._

_'I know someone who will pay a high price for your head. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, the pale orc.' the goblin king smirked._

_'Azog, the defiler, was destroyed.' Thorin growled. 'He was slain in battle long ago.'_

_ 'I think I'll hand the woman over to him first.' the goblin watched as his goblins pushed Morsha towards him. _

_'NO! Don't you dare!' she heard Thorin yell from behind her. 'I swear you will die by my sword if you hurt her!'_

_The goblin king cocked an eyebrow. 'So this female elf is yours then? How inconvenient. A dwarf and an elf.' he took took a closer look at Morsha and forced her to look up to him. _

_'I know you.' the goblin king pulled back his hand and frowned. 'You were the female general of the dark elves who attacked us two hundred years ago. You slaughtered most of our people, my father died at your hands. I think I'd rather keep you for myself.'_

_The goblin king reached for Morsha as one of the goblin guards recognised Thorins sword and shrieked. The goblin king moved back to his throne yelling 'The goblin cleaver! Take of his head!'_

_Thorin was overpowered by a horde of goblins, although he fought desperately._

_ 'Thorin, No!' Morsha screamed, her scream filled the cave with a loud echo. In the next moment Gandalf had his great entrance and appeared in a huge blast, causing a short moment of shock with everyone. Morsha reacted quickly._

_'Stand up and fight!' she yelled at the dwarves and grabbed her axes and arrows. The company awoke from the shock and started fighting. Together, the wizard, the dark elf and the company of dwarves fought their way out of the caves. But shortly before the exit the goblin king had outrun them and blocked their way. _

_'You thought you could get away from me.' he snarled. Morsha did not know if he meant her or the whole company. Determined she stepped forward. _

_'I killed your father. And I will kill you, goblin.' she growled. The goblin king swung his huge scepter at her, but the dark elf ducked and threw her axes at him, both hitting his aortas right and left of his throat. The goblin king collapsed on the narrow wooden bridge and the bridge crumbled and slid down the rocks, taking the company with it. With a loud crash it __landed on the floor, miraculously nobody was severely hurt. _

_'Well, that could have been worse.' Bofur exclaimed. The next moment the dead body of the goblin king crashed down and made the company groan. _

_'You had to say it.' Morsha grinned and helped out Oin as Kili looked up and saw the whole goblin town rush towards them to avenge their king.  
_

_The only thing what could rescue them now was daylight._


	5. Chapter 5

_ 10 years after Morshas banishment from Erebor_

Senka took a book out of the shelf. It was a book about dark elven warfare. Morshas daughter looked for a particular chapter, the chapter which analysed her mothers attack on the goblin town in the Misty Mountains. Morsha had taken a bataillon of dark elves with her, only female fighters and had erased the goblin town of its inhabitants. There was no reason for the attack, but the dark elves had suffered under the long and boring peace between the races. The martial culture of the dark elves needed war and battle to remain satisfied and content. Her mother had killed the king of the goblin town, but she had spared his son. Senka wanted to know why. Serja had told her once that her mother had been a gentle and warm hearted woman, which Senka could not imagine. She had never seen her mother smile and never ever had she witnessed a warm gesture by her mother to anyone. Senka only knew her mother as a cold-blooded, intelligent and efficient warrior. She was proud of her, but she wished that a little bit of her mothers warm heart had survived her birth. Her father had destroyed all warmth and love in her mothers heart. Often had she asked her mother to tell her about her father. But the only answer had been a pained expression in her mothers eyes and stubborn silence. Senka decided to ask Ziya, one of the dark elven sorceresses of the council. Ziya was an old and wise elf and she was Senkas mentor. Morsha had a high standing in the dark elven society and her daughter had the priviledge of calling one of the council of seven her godmother.

'I was wondering when you would visit me, goddaughter.' Ziya smiled as Senka entered her room. 'What is it you want?'

'I want to know my father.' Senka stated determined.

Ziya sighed. 'It is your mothers responsibility to tell you about your father. But the memory of her love for that dwarf pains her too much. The bigger the ability to love, the higher is the chance to get hurt. Your mother loved your father very much. And he broke her heart.' Ziya walked to a dark crystal basin. She beckoned Senka to come closer and grabbed her hand. With a small knife she cut into the girls palm. Senka hissed quietly and watched as her blood ran into the dark water in the basin. 'Take a look at your mothers past, godchild.'

_Pictures flashed before her eyes. Senka saw her mother standing in front of an injured dwarf, shielding him from a white orc. Fires surrounded them as Morsha lifted her axes to defend the dwarf behind her. A halfling and other dwarves charged at the other orcs while her mother stood her ground. Senka heard the white orc __road as eagles rushed to the companies aid and flew away with them. _

_A new picture formed before Senkas eyes. Her mother was kneeling at the side of the injured dwarf. She cupped his cheek in her hands and whispered his name. Thorin. Senkas heart skipped a beat as she took a look at her father. Long black hair with grey streaks framed his face. As he opened his eyes Senka felt as if she looked into a mirror. Blue eyes just like hers looked up to her mother, love shining in them. Senka nearly did not recognise her mother, who looked down at the dwarf lovingly and with a smile on her face. _

_Senka also got a glimpse of the other dwarves of the company. She saw two younger dwarves standing beside her mother, a huge bald dwarf and an old dwarf who looked alot like the messenger who her mother had killed five years ago and had sent his head back to Erebor. Suddenly all went black._

Senka opened her eyes and looked into Ziyas face. She felt as if she had just battled a whole army by herself.

'You wanted to see too much too fast, child.' Ziya smirked at her. 'This impatience is a heritage of your father.'

With a frown Senka tried to stand up. 'I haven't seen much.'

Ziya smiled at her godchild. 'You wanted to see your mother how she was before she got pregnant with you. You wanted to see how your mother felt for your father. Don't force yourself to see too much at a time. You may come back next week, when you have recovered from these visions. Don't underestimate the power of these visions. You have to be strong.'

Morsha fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the bed. The last days she had taken troops of dark elves out and had attacked villages in South Gondor by order of the council of seven. She did not know why the council had ordernd her to attack the men of Gondor, for they had never posed a threat to them, unlike the Haradrim. But she had to admit that she did not care. She had felt no remorse and no pity as she had slain the men of the villages who tried to defend their families. Morsha had ordered her warriors to spare the women and children who did not carry weapons. Some of the women had swung weapons at her, but they had paid with their lives. The hate in their eyes had hit Morsha like arrows. One of the women had held her husband till he died and had attacked Morsha with all her fury. She was no match for the warrior elf, but Morsha could feel the womans pain. She had remembered how she had felt as the white orc had defeated Thorin after they had escaped from the goblin caves. She had remembered how she had felt as the orcs warg had tore his teeth into Thorins body. Morsha had faced the white orc to protect her love from the orcs wrath. She would have killed him or was ready to die trying.

Closing her eyes Morsha thought about the days after their escape from the goblins caves. Morsha and Oin had tended to Thorins wounds after they had climbed down the Carrock. After a few days they had found shelter in Beorns home, a skin changer and friend of Gandalf. The week in Beorns home had been the happiest few days in Morshas life.

_Morsha paced in Beorns room. The skin changer had been so nice to leave his room to her, but Morsha missed Thorin at her side. Now, that the action was over and her adrenalin level decreased she longed for his touch and his lips on hers even more than usual. Right on cue, she heard a quiet knock on the door. As she opened she saw Thorin standing in front of her, smirking. Morsha grabbed his collar and slammed the door shut behind him. She could feel his hands on her hips as he pressed her against him and moaned desperately as his lips found hers. They undressed each other quickly and Thorin __pressed Morsha against the wall on the opposite of the door. There was no foreplay, no gentleness, only pure lust. Thorin and Morsha needed this. Morsha wrapped her legs around Thorins waist and moaned loudly as he thrusted into her wet core. Thorin pumped into her forcefully while Morsha clung to his broad shoulders. Her back grazed over the raw wall with everyone of Thorins th__rusts, but she did not care. She needed him. Her nails digged into his back and Thorin growled as Morsha scratched him bloody. He only pumped into her __harder, causing her to cry out in delight as he hit her sensitive spot. Thorins warm hands on her body and his lips nibbling at her neck drove Morsha over the edge. Thorin followed shortly after her and groaned quietly against the skin of her neck. Panting heavily Thorin and Morsha leaned against the wall of Beorns room and savored the touch of each others skin. _

_'That was...good.' Morsha grinned as Thorin frowned at her._

_'Good? Only good?' Thorin growled at her and smirked as he saw her grin. 'I will show you good, woman.'_

_Morsha laughed as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. As Thorin pressed her into the soft mattress she could feel his manhood react at her closeness. Thorin kissed Morsha passionately and took her breath away. Moaning into the kiss Morsha drove her hands through his manne, pulling him down to her. Thorins tongue pressed against her lips, demanding to enter her mouth. Their tongues met in a fierce tangle and Morsha heard Thorin hiss as she lighty bit his tongue as he didn't pull back fast enough. The dwarf king turned her onto her belly and started kissing every inch of her shoulder and back. With one hand he held her down while her positioned himself at her entrance. Morsha moaned quietly as he entered her slowly, torturing her with his slow movement. _

_'Thorin...' she whispered and cried out in surprise as he rammed into her forcefully. 'Gods, this is so good.'_

_Smirking, Thorin leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'Still only good?' He caressed her behind with his callous hands and smiled as the she-elf lifted her behind to meet his thrusts. With powerful thrusts he started pumping into her, only to slow down his pace again, making her groan in protest. 'Beg me.' he ordered her._

_'I do not __beg.' Morsha grinned as she felt Thorin freeze in his movements. But he was not the only one who could play. Morsha clenched her muscles around his hard member and made him hiss. 'You want to play, dwarf king?'_

_Thorin pulled out of her and replaced his manhood with his fingers. Morsha arched her back and leaned into Thorins touch. He circled his fingers inside of her, making her moan and cry out quietly. He pulled in and out of her and smirked as Morsha clawed her hands into the mattress. _

_'Thorin...Gods...please!' Morsha cried passionately as she felt her climax rupture through her body with all force. 'Please, take me. Hard!'_

_In the next moment she was pressed deep into the mattress as Thorin thrusted into her passionately. Thorin lifted her waist to deepen the angle of his thrusts and rammed into her with decreasing pace. Morsha thought that she would go insane as a wave of orgasms hit her. Thorin groaned deeply as he thrust into her one last time, spilling his seed into the woman he loved. On the Carrock he had realised that he loved her as she looked at him in worry and he had seen her loving gaze upon him. That night Thorin had claimed his queen._

Morsha awoke and didn't realise were she was at first. For a short while she thought that she was still in Beorns house in Thorins arms, but soon the cold reality hit her. She was alone. Thorin had banished her. And in the nearby room their daughter was sleeping deeply, not knowing how close her parents had been before her birth. At least that Morsha thought.

'How dare you? It is my responsibility and my choice to tell my daughter about her father, Ziya!' Morsha was furious, for she had just found out that the dark sorceress had allowed Senka to look into her mothers past.

'Well then, maybe you should tell her about her father. Senka needs to know her roots. She needs to know her identity, Morsha.' Ziya answered calmly. 'I am aware that the memory of your year at the dwarfs side pains you. But it was your choice and you should not punisch your daughter for your mistakes.'

_It was no mistake! _A part of Morsha screamed inside her head. Not once had Morsha regretted her time at Thorins side, only the outcome of it. Morsha realised that Ziya was right. She had to tell Senka about her father, the King under the mountain of Erebor.

'_Stay with me. As my queen.' Thorin had gathered all his courage to ask his love this question. Morsha and Thorin were sitting outside of Beorns house, watching the sun set. _

_Morsha looked at him with big eyes. 'As your queen? Your people will not accept a dark elf as their queen, Thorin.'_

_'The company has accepted you.' Thorin swallowed hard. 'Is this the only reason why you decline my offer?'_

_Morsha saw the hurt in Thorins eyes and cuddled up at his side. 'I could not imagine a better life than at your side, Thorin. But you are the king and you need heirs. I know enough about dwarves to know that they would never accept an elven queen and a half elven child as their prince.'_

_'I have heirs. Fili and Kili are to follow me on the throne. Our child may never suceed me on the throne, but it would be a sign of our love.'_

Tears streamed down Senkas face as her vision blurred and the crystal went black. She jumped as she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Morsha stood behind her with a pained expression. 'Thats how it should have been, my daughter. But the goldsickness made a different dwarf of your father. The gold of Erebor made your father turn into someone who knew no love, no kindness and no regret. Thorin should have loved us. Me and you. But he did not.'

'My father does not even know about me.' Senka sighed. 'How do you know that he does not love me?'

Morsha knew no answer to her daughters question, she was in fact sure that Thorin would do anything to meet his daughter if he knew that she existed. But Morsha was not ready to face him, yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_12 years after Morshas banishment._

Thorin walked down the corridors of Erebor. A delegation of dwarves had arrived from the Blue Mountains. One of the dwarven lords had brought his daughter, lady Ariel, to become Thorins queen. Thorin had given in to the pressure of Erebors council and had agreed to marry. He did not care who he was going to marry, his heart still belonged to Morsha. Even after all these years. As he arrived in the throne room he sat down on his throne, sighing. He had no five seconds of peace before the delegation entered and strode towards him. With a short nod Thorin greeted the delegation and looked at his future queen. She was still very young and a real beauty, but he felt nothing. Wordlessly he walked over to her and kissed her hand. Thorin saw her blush and lower her head. Their marriage would be in a week, the sooner the better. Maybe this dwarf would get his mind off Morsha. But Thorin already knew that any attempt to forget the woman he loved was futile.

His feelings had not changed a week later, after his marriage. Lady Ariel was a nice and homely dwarf and Thorin was sure that she would become a fine queen. But Thorin winced as he thought about his wedding night. Ariel had never been with another dwarf, she was a virgin and Thorin had to control himself to not be too rough. He had not been with a woman since Morsha and he had longed for a female body laying underneath him, but he could not enjoy it. His mind drifted off to Morsha and he knew that Ariel had also not enjoyed their first night together. But she did not complain, she tried to please her husband as well as she could. Ariel did not know anything about Thorins past love, the dark elf Morsha, nor did she know that this woman would be her fate in a few years.

'Move faster!' Morsha was training with her daughter. Senka had become a skilled sword fighter. With her twelve years of age she managed to stand her ground against her mother for a very long time. Their relationship had changed in the last two years. Morsha had finally realised that her daughter needed at least one of her parents and tried to be a better mother than the years before. They bonded through their love of warfare and martial skills. Senka was as martial as her mother, but she still had a gentle and soft side, like Morsha before her banishment from Erebor. Morsha saw so much of herself in her daughter. Senka had only little of her father, but the few traits awoke painful memories inside of Morsha. Senka had her fathers stubborness, impatience and forwardness and her blue eyes could flash as passionately as Thorins eyes.

_'We are to travel through the forest of Mirkwood, king Thranduils realm.' Thorin growled. _

_'I have met him. He is a very beautiful elf, thats all I remember.' Morsha joked as Thorin glared at her. 'I know what he did to you and your people. He betrayed you and left your people to wander the wild instead of offering you shelter. I understand your hatred towards him. But you will have to cross his kingdom, maybe you will have to set aside your feelings for a short while.'_

_'Is that my queens advice?' Thorin smiled at Morsha who blushed slightly. The last night Thorin, Morsha and the company of dwarves had feasted heavily. The company had been delighted to accept Morsha as their queen. It did not matter to them that she was an elf, it only mattered that she made Thorin happy and she had willingly joined them on their quest. To the dwarves of the company Morsha was one of them. The next day they had continued their journey to Erebor._

'Tell me about the dwarves of the company, mother.' Senka was curious, she especially wanted to know more about her cousins Fili and Kili.

Morsha sighed heavily, but she took her daughters hand and sat down in front of the huge fireplace in her room.

'Fili and Kili are your fathers nephews. Fili is his heir to the throne of Erebor. They always tried to gain your fathers acceptance, but they could not be more different. Fili is very thoughtful and low-key. Kili is always cheerful and the good soul of the Durins. The two are inseparable, they would never do anyting apart from each other. Both are very skilled fighters for their age. Another great fighter is Dwalin, son of Fundin. He has fought many battles at your fathers side and wears his warrior tattoos with pride. He is honest and honorable. His brother Balin is your fathers advisor. He is old and wise and has good diplomatic skills. Then there are the Ri brothers Ori, Nori and Dori. Ori is a scribe. He was the youngest of the company. He is no warrior, but a good writer and his drawings are beyond skilled. Dori and Nori care alot about their younger brother, they are merchants, but also skilled fighters. The there is Oin, the healer. He is old and deaf, but he fighs like a young dwarf. He is very intellectual for a dwarf and open to foreign healing methods.'

'You killed his son, Orin.' Senka murmured and watched her mother flinch.

'Yes, I did. He was an intruder and he knew the location of our city. I could not let him live.' Morsha had told herself that for years now. She did not regret killing the dwarf, but there was something in her daughters eyes which made her think about her actions. She continued with the listing of the dwarves. 'Gloin, a very hot headed dwarf, but he has a warm heart. He hiddes his true self behind a mask of stubborness and ignorance. But he is loyal to his king. Bifur, he only speaks Khuzdul. I rarely had dealings with him, he was just there. He has a piece of an axe in his head. Bombur, the cook. An incredibly fat dwarf with a good soul. I liked him alot. And Bofur, the toymaker. He has a good heart and is very friendly for a dwarf. That was the company which reclaimed Erebor at the side of yout father. That was the company which stood there and watched as your father nearly killed me and banished me. The company which did nothing as your father fell under Durins curse, the goldsickness.'

'They stood loyal to my father. The dwarves loyalty to their king had priority over anything else.' Senka tried to understand why the dwarves had acted like they did.

'It was false loyalty, they did not help your father with their loyalty. On the contrary. He did not realise that he was wrong. That he was sick. Durins curse made him mad and none of his _loyal _dwarves tried to cure him.' Morsha was still bitter about the way they had betrayed her.

_'This forest is so dark. I thought the elves loved sunlight?' Kili asked Morsha as they had entered Mirkwood. _

_'Not all elves. My kin lives under the earth like the dwarves. But you are right, this forest is sick. Spiders and other foul creatures live here and pose a threat to the elves of Mirkwood.' Morsha told him. 'What a shame. Mirkwood was a beautiful place some millenia ago.'_

_'You've been here already?' Fili asked her curiously. _

_'Yes.' Morsha was not sure if she should tell them the truth, but she wanted to be honest from the start. These darves were her family now and she was to be their queen. 'A millenium ago the elves of Mirkwood and the dark elves were at war. The Mirkwood elves won. The surviving dark elves were held prisoner. My mother had led the army of dark elves against Thranduil. She survived the battle and the elf king...well...lets say he was lonely. His queen had just died and as he had laid eyes on my mother, he wanted to claim her. My mother stayed in Mirkwood for a few years and Thranduil set the other dark elves free.' _

_'Your mother was an honorable woman.' Dwalin stated. 'She held her peoples lives higher than her own.'_

_Morsha smiled, that was the same thing she was telling herself since her birth. But now she was not so sure about that. _

_As they set camp Thorin sat down beside her. 'Your mother and Thranduil loved each other?'_

_Morsha nodded. 'I never saw it, but now I understand.'_

_'Why now?' Thorin asked her._

_'I have never been in love before, Thorin.' Morsha admited. 'I have never understood how my mother could leave her life behind and stay with this...elf. Now I understand.'_

_Thorin looked at his future queen in awe. He had never thought about what she had given up to be with him. Morsha would leave her home, her family and her friends to be with him. He knew so much about dark elves that he knew that there was no turning back for her once she was his wife. And she had just told him that she had never been in love, until now. _

_'How come that no elf has never reached your heart in the last millenia? How old are you by the way?' Thorin was curious. _

_'You should know that one should never ask a lady about her age.' Morsha smirked. _

_'You are no lady.' Thorin grinned and chuckled as Morshas fist hit him in the side._

_'I am two thousand five hundred years old.' Morsha watched Thorin frown. 'And no, no elf or man has ever reached my heart as you did, dwarf.'_

_Thorin smiled at her lovingly, he suddenly realised that she would give up way more than her home if she decided to stay at his side. 'Are you sure that you want to give up your immortality for me?'_

_Instead of an answer Morsha kissed Thorin gently. 'I'd rather spend my life with you in Erebor than spend eternity alone.'_

Senka looked at her mother in shock. She could see tears glistening in her eyes.

'How many years do you have left, mother?' she asked.

Morsha sighed. 'I have three hundred years left, then my elven life will be spent.'

'I will lose you...' the brutal truth hit Senka like a warhammer. Her mother would age and die in a few hundred years, which was in no time for elves. She had given up her immortality for Senkas father who had betrayed her that badly. Senka began to understand her mothers wrath.

Thorin frowned at Oin. The old healer had never gotten over the loss of his son, but he still worked in the infirmary. He had just examined the queen. Ariel had hoped that she had gotten pregnant, but her hopes were crushed, for she was not. Thorin sighed heavily. Their lovemaking was pure duty to him, he still did not love his queen. In fact he did not care alot for her. She spent her days in her room with her courtladies and at night she lay under him stiff like wood and showed no passion at all. Not that he had not tried, Thorin had tried to make her enjoy their lovemaking, but he had soon realised that nothing he did pleased her. Ariel had married him because he was the king of Erebor, no more no less. She did not love him either. Thorin did not know if he cared about that or not. But as long as he did not produce an heir he would have to lay with Ariel until they did. Thorin could only think of Morsha when he was in bed with Ariel. He missed her so much, he missed her closeness, her softness, her touch, her body...he missed her love. He missed her. Musing he walked down the corridors of Erebor to his room. As he arrived he lay down on his bed, falling into a deep slumber immediately. He dreamt about her, about the passionate night they spent in the dark of Mirkwood during their journey.

_Morsha walked away from the company, she did not leave the path and with a glance over her shoulder towards Thorin she told him to follow her. As the darkness swallowed them she turned around and grabbed Thorins collar and pulled him close for a kiss. They had not been alone for days and both had longed for each others touch. Thorin lay his coat onto the leafy ground and let Morsha push him down on it. Morsha straddled him and began to undress slowly, Thorin could only watch. Her long mane covered her body as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. She began to undress the dwarf king, one piece at a time, she worked his pants and kissed every inch of exposed flesh. Thorin hissed quietly as she licked her way down his chest and nibbled his skin. _

_'By Mahal, woman!' he moaned as he felt her lips close around his erection. Her tongue nearly drove him mad and he grabbed her hair to pump into her mouth. Morsha sucked and licked, nearly driving Thorin over the edge, but short before his climax she pulled back. She smiled as Thorin growled at her and replaced her mouth with her warmth in one swift motion. Arching her back she began moving her hips back and forth as she felt Thorins hands on her breasts, kneeding them softly. Thorin looked up to his queen, their eyes locked as Morsha started riding him passionately. Sliding up and down his length Morsha decreased her pace and leaned back in delight. Thorin grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto him harder, meeting her hips with powerful thrusts. The elf moaned passionately as she felt her climax rise in her abdomen. She pulled Thorin up into a sitting position and kissed him hard, rocking back and forth. Thorin grabbed a few streaks of her hair and pulled her head back to reveal the soft flesh of her neck. Biting and nibbling he marked her as his and pushed her over the edge. He watched as she opened her mouth in a silent cry of delight and pumped into her one last time before he came himself. _

_'Gods, Thorin...' Morsha whispered and grinned. 'So good.'_

_Growling Thorin rolled over and the couple rolled over the leafy ground, laughing. _

_'I love you.' Thorin whispered._

Thorin woke up on his bed in Erebor, alone. Sighing he buried his face in his hands.

'Wherever you are, I love you Morsha.'

**I sincerely hope that I did not make Morsha too cruel for you guys. She is a broken person, one struggling between her good heart and her broken heart. In the flashback you can see the true Morsha, but in the parts of the present you can see what a broken heart might do to people. **


	7. Chapter 7

In the following years Morsha and her daughter spent every evening after their training together, an improvement in their relationship. Morsha told her daughter everything she wanted to know, even if the memory was painful for her. But her daughter had the right to know everything.

'What happened to my grandmother?' Senka asked her mother.

'Your grandmother returned home after a few decades in Mirkwood. She never told me why.' Morsha told her daughter and watched as Senkas mind worked. Senka was bright and Morsha had already anticipated the following question.

'Is King Thranduil my grandfather?' Senka asked.

Morsha smiled. 'He might be. My mother never told me who my father was. But she was pregnant as she returned home.'

'Have you ever been to Mirkwood since?' Senka was curious.

'Yes, I have. Serja and I have been on a diplomatical visit in Mirkwood shortly after my mothers death. Your grandmother died in battle against the Haradrim. It was an honorable death.' Morsha answered. She would never forget the day the dark elves brought her her mothers dead body. The fierce general of the dark elves had been crushed by one of the Haradrims Olliphants. That day Morsha had become one of the generals of the dark elven army, succeeding her mother.

'Thranduil never accepted you as his daughter?' Senka continued asking. Every male she heard of seemed ignorant and weak in her eyes, never taking any responsibilities. First her father, now the elven King.

'On the contrary.' Morsha stated bitterly. 'He did recognise me as my mothers daughter, but not as his. I never cared about him, but as he approached me in a romantic way I broke off all diplomatical relations to the Mirkwood elves. I haven´t had dealings with them since.'

'It must have been awkward for you to return to Mirkwood in my fathers company.' Senka mused and caused Morsha to nod. The days in Mirkwood had been a darker period of their quest for Thorin and Morsha, but these days had bound them together in love even more.

'Your father and I shared our disdain for King Thranduil. Thranduil stood there watching as the dragon Smaug took Erebor from the dwarves and did nothing. He did not offer them shelter, nor any other help.' Morsha frowned. 'He is a very cold elf. His queen was known as his conciense and his support. Her death changed him.'

'Do you think the loss of a loved one can completely change a person?' Senka asked her mother, hinting on her own experience.

Morsha looked at her daughter with a stern expression on her face. 'The loss of your father changed me. I loved him more than anything, Senka. But he destroyed everything we had. There is no turning back. I am not the same elf I was as I set out for Erebor from Rivendell. And I am not the mother you deserve, my daughter.'

It was the first time that Morsha was that emotional talking to her daughter. For a short while Senka could see a tiny spark in her mothers eyes, a glimpse of who she had been before she had fallen in love with the dwarf king Thorin. But only for a split second, afterwards her mother regained the controlled and cold mask she always bore.

_It had been weeks since the dwarf company had entered the forest of Mirkwood. Their supplies were gone and there was no water left. The company, especially Bombur and Bilbo, suffered greatly under the lack of food. Bilbo had climbed up a tree to take a look at their further path, but as far he could see there was only one big dark forest. Into the bargain Bombur had fallen into the dark river crossing the forest and fell into a deep slumber. The company had to take turns to carry the fat dwarf until he woke up days later. He made Morsha laugh as he pouted because he had woken up starving. His his dreams there had been plenty of food. The journey through the Mirkwood forest was long and full of peril. They had to fight huge spiders and thanks to the brave halfling they survived the struggle. Bilbo had used the ring of power to trick the spiders and free the company. The One ring. Morsha had heard of Saurons ring, but she feared it greatly. Even the council of seven of the dark elves had never used such powerful things as rings to underline their power. Knowing that the ring was now in the hands of the soft hobbit made Morsha feel relief. At least Bilbo would not misuse it. They ran into elves various times, but the elves fleed from the company instead of helping them. In their desperation the company split up, seeking for help. Thorin was on his way back to his companions as he was captured by two elves who brought him to king Thranduil in chains. A young version of king Thranduil and a red haired she-elf had stood by their king and watched the dwarf king closely. _

_'Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Exiled king under the mountain.' Thranduil greeted him coldly. He sat on his throne with a bored expression, but his eyes gleamed in interest. 'What is the purpose of your intrusion into my kingdom?'_

_Thorin only looked at him furiously, he did not tell the king anything. Even as the red haired she-elf dragged him forward and made him kneel in front of Thranduil he said nothing. _

_'There are more of them, your majesty.' the red hair told Thranduil. 'Twelve more dwarves and an elf. She is a dark elf from the southern lands as it seems.'_

_Thranduil sat up straight in his throne. 'Describe her, Tauriel.'_

_'She has long dark hair bound to a single braid which reaches her knees. Dark eyes, a darker complexion. She carries axes and a bow. She seems familiar to me.' Tauriel told Thranduil._

_'Morsha.' Thranduils smirk grew into a grin as he saw Thorin flinch. 'You know of whom I speak, dwarf. Has she told you that her mother claims her to be my child?' Thranduil showed his ignorant side speaking of his former lover and bastard. 'She is a beautiful thing, isn't she? Just like her mother. Fierce and passionate. I am sure she will walk right into my arms searching for you.'_

_Thorin let out a furious growl and launched at the elf king, but he was pushed back by the guards. _

_'I see, Neras daughter Morsha is dear to you, dwarf king.' Thranduil watched Thorin closely. 'She has a special something hasn´t she? Something that makes her irresistible to the male gender. But I am sure, that you are aware of that, dwarf.' _

_'Don`t you dare touch her.' Thorin growled. 'She could be your daughter for Durins sake!'_

_Thranduil sneered angrily. 'Her mother Nera shared my bed for a while.' Thranduil stated coldly. 'I have no proof that this girl is my child. I doubt it. Now, dwarf, maybe she will be more talkative than you. Bring him to the dungeons.'_

_Thorin was dragged away, but all he could think about was Morsha. He sincerely hoped that she would find a way to escape the elves of Mirkwood. He did not want to imagine what Thranduil might do to her if she fell into his hands._

Thorin awoke with a start. He was in Erebor, in his bed. Startled he looked down and saw Ariel watching him.

'You had a bad dream, my king.' she said softly. 'And may I ask - who is Morsha? You have spoken her name in your dreams over and over.'

Ariel was not naive, she knew that Morsha was a woman dear to Thorin. Her pride did not allow any other woman take a place in Thorins heart, although she did not love him. But the dwarf queen was secretly very posessive. She had to know who the woman was.

Thorin shook his head to get a clear mind. Thranduils lustful eyes when he spoke of Morsha haunted him. But Ariel was still waiting for an answer.

'Morsha is the past, my dear queen. She is none of your concern.' Thorin stated firmly, hoping that his tone would prevent Ariel from asking further. But he had no luck.

'She is of my concern, my king. Apparently you seem connected to her. I am your queen, Thorin. I should be the only woman in your heart.' Ariel stated bravely.

Thorin sighed. 'I am afraid that you will have to share my heart, my queen.' With these final words he rolled to his side of the bed and turned his back to her. Ariel sat on her side as if turned to stone. She swore to herself that she would find out who that mysterious woman was.

Thorin could not get back to sleep. He thought about his cell in Mirkwood and how Morsha was pushed into it mercilessly by the elven guards.

_'Thorin.' Morsha sighed in relief as she saw Thorin in the dark cell. The guards tied her to the wall, her wrists were in chains. _

_'Is this really necessary?' Thorin was proud, but he had no problem to beg for Morsha. _

_'The Kings orders.' the guard muttered and chained Morsha to the wall with her front side, her wrists hanging over her head. Thorin did not wait till the guards had left the cell and took Morsha in his arms._

_'Durin, I had hoped that you would escape them.' he whispered and lay his head against hers._

_'They got all of us. The others are in the neighbouring cells, they are well.' Morsha assured him._

_'Why did they bring you to me?' Thorin asked her. Thranduil made his interest for the dark elf quite clear, locking her in with Thorin made no sense. _

_'I do not know.' Morsha clenched her teeth. 'I guess its his sick way to play games with us.' She struggled against her chains, testing their strength, but she soon realised that she would have to stand in this cell as long as Thranduil wished. 'How could my mother fall in love with such a monster?'_

_'She seemed to have found out how he really was. Otherwise she would not have left him, maybe he never forgave her for leaving.' Thorin tried to hold Morsha, so that she would be more comfortable. _

_'Love makes fools out of people.' Morsha sighed._

_Thorin felt a sting in his heart. 'Do you think it was foolish of you to join our quest and decide to come with me as my queen?'_

_'Yes.' Morsha smirked at him. 'But I am foolishly in love, too.' Despite her chained wrists she leaned over and kissed Thorin passionately._

_'How sweet. A dark elf and a dwarf.' they heard a female voice snarl from the door of the cell. The captain of the guard, Tauriel, watched the couple with a cocked eyebrow. 'And I thought I had already seen everything.'_

_Tauriel moved over to Morsha and unchained her. 'The king wants to see you.'_

_'He has just seen me, by his orders I was chained up like a wild animal.' Morsha growled and glared at the red hair. _

_'Well, he wants to see you in his private quarters.' Tauriel stated calmly, but Morsha could see through her mask of disinterest. The captain of the guard was fuming about the fact that Thranduil showed interest in the dark elf. It was obvious that Tauriel fancied her king. _

_Thorin stepped forward, but Tauriel had a dagger at his throat in no time. 'If he touches her, he is a dead elf.' he growled._

_Tauriel smiled sadly. 'There is nothing you can do about it, dwarf.' she looked at Morsha and cocked her head. 'Two kings are fighting over you, Duredhel. What an high honor.' she sneered and dragged Morsha to the door, her hand still holding the dagger pointing at Thorin. _

_'Don't worry about me, Thorin.' Morsha whispered and looked at him lovingly. His face was the last thing she saw before she left the dark of the dungeons of Mirkwood._

_Thranduils royal chambers were in the top of the old trees towering Mirkwood. Morsha had been here before and she had felt as awkward as now. Tauriel left her alone in the chambers, locking the door behind her. Morsha stepped to the huge window and looked afar. At the horizon she could see a mountain with a white top, Erebor. The Lonely Mountain, her new home. She jumped as she heard Thranduils voice at her ear._

_'Take a good look, my dear. If you want you can look at this mountain every day.' he whispered. _

_'I will look at this mountain everyday, king Thranduil. At Thorins side, as his queen.' Morsha stated calmly. _

_Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at her. 'The oh so proud dwarf king Thorin chose an elf as his queen? How utterly amusing. You must have been very convincing, my dear. Your mother was not that convincing.'_

_'I doubt that my mother would have chosen a life at your side.' Morsha saw Thranduil flinch and decided to provoke him more. 'She left you, the great king Thranduil. She chose to raise her child alone rather than at your side.'_

_Thranduil glared at her for a split second, but he quickly controlled himself. He stepped closer to Morsha and stroked her cheek with his fingers. _

_'I would not speak that judgemental if I were you.' he sneered. Morsha did not know back then that she would make the exact same decision her mother made only a few months later. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thorin paced in his cell, like a caged animal. Morsha had been gone for hours now. A few moments ago the halfling had appeared out of nowhere. With his ring he had escaped the elves and had followed them into the palace without beeing detected. Now he was on his way to Thorins companions in the other cells. Thorin was relieved that there was still a chance of escape, but he would not leave without Morsha. Moments turned into hours, hours turned into days and finally Morsha was returned to him. The guards chained her up again and left the cell. _

_'Thorin...' Morsha looked at him, knowing what he was going to ask her. 'I´m alright.'_

_'Thank Durin.' Thorin exclaimed and took her in his arms, not wanting to let go of her ever again. 'What did he do to you? You have been away for so long.'_

_'He did nothing to me. We talked for a short while and then he left me in the guest quarters. I suppose he hoped that I would give in to his courting. As I did not he locked me back up down here.' Morsha sighed and looked at Thorin lovingly. 'I would never betray you, Thorin.'_

_Thorin walked over to her and pressed his lips onto hers. He cupped her face in his hands and softly caressed her lips. Teasing her gently he licked her lips and nibbled the skin of her neck afterwards. Morsha arched her back and groaned as she wanted to touch him, but could not because of the chains. Thorin smirked at her angry growl, he had to admit that the situation had something arousing. He lifted her up and made her straddle him, pressing her against the wall taking the weight of her wrists. Pressing his lips on hers again he felt her part her lips and gently entered her mouth with his tongue. Slowly their tongues teased each other and Thorin felt his erection push against his trousers painfully. _

_'So a chained up woman turns you on?' Morsha teased Thorin and grinned at his shocked expression. She pulled him closer with her legs and kissed him gently. _

_Thorin moaned into her mouth as she pressed her hips against his erection. 'Don´t do this to me, woman. I can´t take you like that.' His hands did not obey him anymore and moved down Morshas side and further down to her behind. He needed to touch her, he needed to know that she was all his. _

_'You should take the opportunity, I can´t scratch you bloody this time.' Morsha stated dryly and as Thorin still hesitated she groaned. 'Good Gods, Thorin. I have spent days up there longing for you and fearing Thranduils touch. I need you, now!'_

_Her words made Thorins blood boil and he nearly ripped apart her tunic as he opened it hastily, longing to touch her firm breasts. Morsha moaned deeply as Thorins lips closed over her nipples, teasing and nibbling. His hands moved down to rid her off her remaining clothes. Soon she lay in his arms half naked and panting heavily of arousal. Thorin kneeled down below her and lay one of her legs over his shoulder. Softly he kissed her inner thighs and smiled as he heard Morsha hiss. His breath and his beard tickled her and sent waves of pleasure through her body. Morsha cried out quietly as his lips reached her core and his tongue entered her. Her head fell back in pleasure and she rocked her hips against him, longing for him. Thorin let his tongue slid in and out of her, causing her to moan loudly. He felt that she was close to her climax and pulled back, stood up and turned her around. His callous hands moved over her bare back, down to her waist and he pulled her close nibbling her shoulders. Thorin could feel her behind press against his hips and moved his hands back to her front, cupping her breast and teasing her nipples. Moving his hands down he caressed her belly and entered her with his finger, causing her to arch her back in passion. He sucked at her neck while he moved his finger inside of her, massaging her clit with his hand. Morsha did not care if the guards heard her, she screamed in delight as a mind blowing orgasm hit her. Thorin removed his hand and undressed quickly. Groaning he took her from behind with a swift move of his hips. Morsha clung to her chains as she felt her feet leave the floor. Thorin pumped into her passionately, leaving marks were his hands had grabbed her waist. The dark elf aroused him how he never thought possible. He loved every inch of her and her moving under him almost drove him mad. Thorin lifted her hips to enter her even deeper. Morsha let her head fall back onto his shoulder and relished the touch of the cold dungeon wall on her front and Thorins hot skin on her back. She felt pleasures which she had never experienced before. As Thorins fingers began massaging her clit she felt her orgasm crush over her in waves. Her chocked cries of pleasure pushed Thorin over the edge as well and with a last powerful thrusts he buried himself deep inside of his love, resting his forehead on her shoulder._

_'That was...captivating.' Morsha grinned and slowly stretched her legs and arms. The chains around her wrists had cut into her flesh and Thorin hissed quietly as he saw her wounds. _

_'I am so sorry.' he whispered and gently turned her around to face him. _

_'For what?' Morsha smiled at him. 'You did not chain me up.'_

_'You drive me crazy, elf.' Thorin whispered. 'I just can't resist you. I love you so much. I can't even imagine what I would do without you.'_

_'I love you too, Thorin.' Morsha realised that she had said it out loud for the first time. 'I needed Thranduil to lock us up to tell you this.' she commented dryly._

_Thorin shrugged his shoulders. 'At least the elf king has done something in our favor, then.' The darf king grinned and started collecting their clothes from the ground. He quickly saw to it that Morsha was fully dressed, just in case that the elves would drag her out again. As they were both dressed Morsha remembered what she wanted to ask him for days._

_'Have you seen the halfling?' she asked. 'He was not with us as we were captured.'_

_'He is here. He used his ring and stays in hiding.' Thorin told her and smiled as he saw her blush violently._

_'I hope he did not see us.' Morsha murmured. _

_'He probably is with the others.' Thorin tried to assure her, but for a short while he also feared that the halfling might have been in the cell with them. _

_'Bilbo?' Morsha whispered. 'Bilbo, are you here?'_

_Both jumped as the hobbit appeared outside of the bars of their cell. _

_'I am here, Morsha.' he whispered and paused surprised as Morsha paled. _

_'Oh sweet Valar...' she exclaimed and glared at Thorin who had to laugh at her reaction._

_'I've just arrived, whats wrong?' Bilbo asked with a innocent expression and made Thorin laugh even harder._

Morsha watched her daughter sleep. Gently she caressed Senkas hair which was as dark and curly as Thorins. She could not feel more lost. She still hated Thorin and his dwarves for what he had done to her, but the happy memories from their quest began to warm her heart. But she would not linger in the past, she had chosen her path and she could not stray.

Slowly, to not wake her child, Morsha stood up and left the room. She walked down to Ziyas chambers. The sorceress and member of the council of seven was not surprised to see her, as usual. With sorrow she watched Morshas troubled expression.

'I need to see him.' Morshas voice broke.

'Are you sure?' Ziya asked her quietly. 'It has been a long time since you saw him and alot has changed.'

Morsha only managed to nod and followed Ziya to the crystal basin. Ziya gave her the small ritual knife and Morsha only hesitated a second before she moved it over her palm. A few drops of her blood fell into the clear water of the basin and blured its clarity. Morsha could see the Lonely Mountain shining in the first light of sunrise. In trance she leaned closer towards the basin. The picture changed and showed the huge throne room of Erebor. Thorin sat on his throne. He looked majestic and proud as Morsha remembered him. He looked handsome as ever, just a few more grey streaks had appeared in his mane. He was surrounded by his closest advisors, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili and a female dwarf. Morsha frowned as she saw the crown on the female dwarfs head. She clenched her fists and the picture changed again. It showed Thorin in his room, in bed with his queen. Morsha could see his muscular back and his toned behind move up and down as he made love to his queen. The dark elf felt as if someone had reached into her guts and pulled and twisted. He had moved on. Their love was forgotten and he had taken a queen more suited for him. Sadly Morsha closed her eyes. It was definetly over.

'What had you expected?' Ziya asked her gently as Morsha collapsed on the ground. 'You did not honestly think that he would hold on to your love? After all these years? Besides, you killed his messengers. You have already chosen your path, Morsha. It is too late to go back.'

'I could not go back even if I wanted, Ziya.' Morsha felt a single tear fall down her cheek. 'The way he looked at me when he banished me, the way he talked to me...I can never forget that.'

'Then why the heartache?' Ziya was a wise woman, but she did not understand everything.

'My daughter wanted to get to know her father. And I let her. I remembered how Thorin has been before he went mad.' Morsha sighed. 'He was different then.'

'He is cured from the gold sickness, Morsha.' Ziya told her. 'After the Battle of the Five Armies the curse was lifted.'

'But the damage was done. You are right, Ziya.' Morsha whispered. 'It is too late.'

Ariel walked down the great hall of Erebor, searching for her husbands advisor, Balin. She found him at the gate. After many nights of her husband whispering another womans name Ariel was determined to find out who that woman was and why she was not at Thorins side anymore. Thorin had left for the Iron Hills to visit his cousin Dain and had left Ariel behind. She took the chance to get answers to her questions.

'Balin.' she greeted the old dwarf.

'My queen. At your service.' Balin bowed and waited for her to express her wish.

'I have a mission for you, master Balin.' Ariel stated firmly. 'I need you to find a woman named Morsha and to bring her here.'

She watched Balin as he paled and searched for words. His reaction told her that this woman was indeed someone important in Thorins life. But she was the queen and it was her right to ask for this.

'With all due respect, my queen. I do not think that this is a good idea.' Balin stammered.

'Are you denying your queens order, master Balin?' Ariel growled and stepped closer to Balin. Pleased she saw him lower his head.

'As you wish, my queen.' Balin sighed.

'I want you to leave today.' Ariel ordered. She needed answers and she needed them now. Only moments later she watched Balin as he left for the South on his pony with two armed companions. The old dwarf looked wary. Ariel wondered why. As she walked back to her room she took a detour to the library. She found Ori, the scribe, searching the shelves for interesting books.

'Good morning, master Ori.' she greeted him and made him jump. One of the books he had carried fell down with a loud bang.

'Good morning, your majesty.' he mumbled. 'May I be of service?'

Ariel nodded. 'Is there a book here with female names and their origin?' as she saw his questioning face she lied. 'I wanted to search for a name for a dwarfling.'

Oris face brightened up. 'Of course, your majesty.' He rushed over to the shelf at their left and chose a heavy book in leather binding. 'Congratulations your majesty.' He handed her the book and left her with a bad consience. But it was too late for regret. Ariel sat down in one of the huge armchairs and began searching for the name Morsha. As she found it her breath got stuck in her throat. _A dark elf_...there was even a drawing. Ariel recognised Oris work. The woman on the drawing was breathtakingly beautiful, even to the taste of dwarves. She carried axes, like a dwarf. She held her head up high on the drawing and Ariel could not help but despise the proud and beautiful dark elf warrior. So that was the woman her husband loved.


	9. Chapter 9

'There is a dwarf messenger at our gates, general Morsha.' a dark elven guard reported and watched Morsha frown. Everyone still remembered what Morsha did to the last dwarf messenger found and their gates.

Morsha clenched her teeth and looked at her daugther. Something in Senkas eyes made her take a deep breath. 'Send him away.'

'Forgive me, general. But the dwarf said that you might not want to see him and told me to tell you his name. His name is Balin, son of Fundin.' the guard exclaimed and waited for Morshas outburst.

'Balin?' Senka reacted faster than her mother. 'The advisor of my father?' she turned to Morsha with a pleading look on her face. 'I want to see him.'

Morsha looked at her daughter and sighed. Nodding slowly she decided to grant her daughter her wish.

Balin waited in the hall of the dark elven city. The female dark elven guards had separated him from his own guards and he could only hope that they were still alive. This city reminded him of a dwarf mountain, minus the mines. He wondered how many riches lay below this mountain undetected and unspoiled. His thoughts were disrupted by a young she-elf who entered the hall. She looked at him curiously and Balin frowned as he saw her piercing blue eyes. The elf looked familiar to him. She had dark curly hair and apart from her elf-like look her hairline was different. Her hairline went down the side of her face, down to her jaw, like a...beard. The middle of her face was bare, but this elf definetly was part dwarvish. It struck Balin as he looked back into her eyes.

'By Mahal!' he exclaimed weakly.

'I seem to look like my father?' the young dark elf murmured as a greeting. 'What gave me away, master Balin?'

'You do look like your father, lass.' Balin stammered. 'But you also have alot of your mother in you.' Balin quickly calculated back. 'You must be twenty five years of age, am I correct? So you have reached the elves legal age. Congratulations, my dear.'

'It has been twenty five years since my father banished my mother from Erebor, that is correct.' Senka stated through clenched teeth.

Balin closed his eyes in defeat. 'He never knew...how is your name, my dear?'

'Her name is Senka.' a cold female voice made Balin jump. He had not recognised the voice and his eyes widened as he turned around and faced Morsha. Balin took a long look at his kings love. Morsha was still breathtakingly beautiful, but her eyes irradiated a cold fury which made Balins heart stall.

'Morsha...' Balin had to say her name out loud. He felt as if he did not know the woman standing in front of him, although he did.

'Why are you here, master Balin?' Morsha asked him, her voice without any emotion. She watched Balin swallow hard and then open his mouth.

'I am here to invite you to Erebor.' Balin felt cold shovers run down his spine. It was not even Thorin who had invited her to Erebor, it had been queen Ariel. Suddenly Balin feared for his life. He also knew that he was betraying Thorin in that very moment, but he had to do as his queen ordered.

'On whose orders?' Morsha looked at him menacingly. Somehow she knew that Thorin had nothing to do with Balins visit.

'Queen Ariel of Erebor sends you her regards and wishes to see you.' Balin told Morsha and watched terrified as Morshas face turned into a grimace.

'And why is that, master Balin?' she snarled. The mention of Thorins queen made her furious.

'I do not know, lass.' Balin answered honestly. 'Thorin...if he knew...' Balin was at a loss for words.

'If he knew what?' Morsha moved close to Balin, towering him. 'That he has banished me _and _his unborn child? What then?'

Balin swallowed hard, Morsha had changed and not in a good way. 'He sent mesengers out to search for you after the Battle of the Five Armies. He wanted you back.'

'Then he should have come himself, instead of hiding behind his gold in his mountain.' Morsha sneered at Balin, her voice dripping in hatred and ...pain, Balin realised. 'You will leave now, master Balin, before I decide to send you back like I did Oins son.'

Balin paled at her words. 'That was _you_? You did this to Orin...and Oin?'

Morsha turned around, her eyes flashing with hatred. 'Yes, indeed. And I had planned to do that to every dwarf who sets foot inside my home.'

'Mother, please.' Senkas quiet plea reached Morsha and she looked at her daughter who stared at them with huge eyes. Thorins eyes. 'I want to go to Erebor.'

Morsha had not expected this and hissed surprised. Balin looked at Senka closely. She was exactly like her mother was as he had met her in Rivendell. A nice and gentle elf with a good heart. It pained Balin to see that Durins curse had not only destroyed Thorins future with Morsha, but also Morsha herself.

'I cannot let you go, Senka.' Morsha sighed. 'I will not let you go alone and I cannot accompany you.'

'I want to get to know my father.' Senka asked her mother. 'I am of legal age now. I can do whatever I want.'

It was the first time that Senka defyied her mother, but Morsha had to smile sadly. She knew that she had no right to forbid her daughter to leave. She looked into her daughters determined eyes and nodded.

'Alright, you may leave. But master Balin will stay, as a _guest, _to assure your safe return.' Morsha looked at Balin who nodded in agreement. He had seen that coming.

Thorin was beside himself with rage as he returned to Erebor and found out what his queen had done. Dwalin had greeted him at the gate and had told him that Ariel had sent Balin to the South to search for Morsha. Dwalin feared for his brothers life. Thorin stormed into the royal chambers fuming with rage.

'How dare you woman! You sent one of my most loyal advisors into his sure death!' he grabbed Ariel by her arm and looked into her hard eyes.

'If she is the love of your life then she would not kill him, would she?' Ariel stated between clenched teeth. Thorin was taken back by her words. He stared at his wife unbelievingly. 'You still love her, do you? After all these years, after a quarter century you still love her.' Ariels voice broke. 'Is this the reason why we still do not have an heir? Is there something within you that hinders you to produce an heir with me?'

Thorin sat down on the edge of their bed. His head felt as if it was going to burst. This was all his fault. He had tried to hide his past before his queen and now she had taken things into her own hands. If he only had told her who Morsha was...Thorin shook his head. He had lost his love a long time ago. His queen had sent Balin into a fortress of dark elves, not knowing if Morsha was even there. There was no excuse for that.

'Maybe you are unable to produce an heir?' Ariel asked further and flinched as Thorins deathglare hit her.

'With all due respect, aunt Ariel, I think you are wrong.' Kili had appeared in their door. At Thorins questioning dark look he only flinched a little. 'Our delegation is back from the dark elven city in the South. And you should see who they brought with them, uncle.'

Thorin watched his nephew and saw that he was unusually pale. Without a further look at his queen he stood up and followed Kili to the gate. Balin was nowhere to be seen, but the two armed dwarves had brought a visitor who was standing beside Fili. Thorin felt his heartbeat slow down as he approached the visitor. He knew that it could not be Morsha, for the stature was more burly and the dark hair was curly. Plus, the dark elf carried a sword and no axes. As she turned around Thorin felt as if he had been hit with a war hammer. He looked into Morshas face, but into stunning blue eyes like his own. The growing hair at the side of the elfs face caught Thorins attention. The she-elf was clearly half elf and half dwarf. And she looked like...

'Father.' the dark elven maiden walked over to him, her eyes as wide as his own. 'Senka, at your service.'

Thorin heard Ariels sharp hiss behind him and watched his daugter frown at his queen. It was obvious that she swallowed down what she wanted to say, for it had no place here.

'Senka.' Thorins voice nearly broke. 'Why didn´t she tell me?'

'I believe that you banishing my mother might have something to do with it.' Senka told her father harshly. Now that the first shock was over and she stood face to face to the dwarf who had broken her mothers heart she could not hold back her fury.

Thorin opened his mouth to answer, but Dwalin stepped into the conversation. 'Where is my brother?' he growled at the she-elf. His worry about Balin was greater than his respect for Thorins privacy.

'Master Dwalin.' Senka looked at the huge dwarf, who almost reached her size. 'Your brother is fine, he is with my mother. He will return to Erebor if I will return home safely.'

'Morsha kept him as a hostage?' Thorin whispered. 'Why would she think that I could...' The brutal realisation hit Thorin in full force. Morsha had suffered under his cruelty as he was mad from Durins curse. He had not only broken her heart but also her trust. By keeping Balin as a hostage she made it clear that there was nothing bonding them anymore, only the half elf standing in front of him.

'She won't hurt him, master Dwalin. You have my word.' Senka told the captain of the guard. The dwarves of the company who were present were painfully aware how much Senka resembled her mother. But still, Dwalin did not trust her.

'Our last messenger wasn't so lucky. Oin still mourns the loss of his son and the mutilation of his dead body.' he watched Senka and his fears were supported as she swallowed hard and did not answer. 'Your mother did this, did she?'

'Dwalin!' Thorin could not imagine Morsha being so cruel. Not the gentle and loving Morsha he knew. 'Morsha would never...' but a look into his daughters face told him that he was wrong. Thorin felt his knees go weak and cursed the fact that he could not sit down anywhere.

'Let the lass arrive properly first.' Oin had arrived at the gate and watched Senka closely. No emotion was to be seen on the dwarves face. Senka could not even tell if he heard what her mother did to his son. 'It was a long ride. And she met so many new family members. She must be exhausted.'

Thorin nodded weakly and reached out for his daughter. She flinched as he touched her arm, but as she saw his hurt expression she relaxed a bit. 'I will show you to your room, Senka. My daughter.' he said slowly. The dwarf king guided his daughter to the royal chambers of Erebor and glanced at his queen one last time before he turned back to his daughter.

'We will talk later.' he grumbled and did not miss Ariel flinch at his hard tone. He was not sure wether to be grateful or furious about this turn of events. His queen had sent Balin away behind his back, to search for a woman who not seemed to be the woman he had fallen in love with twentysix years ago. Now his loyal advisor was held as a hostage and Thorin felt incredibly guilty. Durins curse had done far more damage than anyone could have expected. Everyone Thorin loved had been affected and the people closest to him had to suffer, even now after all these years.

He cleared his throat, realising that he had walked at the side of his daughter silently for minutes now. 'How long will you stay?'

'Don't worry, father. I will not bother you for long.' Senka murmured. She did not flinch this time as Thorin hold her back.

'You are my daughter, you would never bother me.' he whispered. 'I only wish I had known of you sooner.'

'What would you have done, then?' Senka asked him. 'Would you have sent more messengers towards the south instead of coming yourself?'

Thorin frowned at his daughter. 'I am the king of Erebor I can´t just...leave and...'

'Try to get back your family?' Senka continued bitterly. 'You claim that you loved my mother, but you did nothing to repair the damage you have done. If you had been there yourself, asking for her, then maybe my mother would have given in. She loves you, she still does. I can hear it when she speaks of you.'

Thorins heart wrenched in his chest at his daughters sad voice. He had done everything wrong. First he had broken Morsha under the influence of the gold sickness and then he had believed that nothing he could have done would have changed anything. His daughter made him realise that he had been wrong once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Balin strode around in the dark elven city, two guards always following him and watching his steps. Morsha had seen to it that the dwarf was not harmed and that he could move freely. But Balin knew that she only let him go to the unimportant parts of the city, the tactical and military parts were left out and Balin did not even know where they were. Senka had left two weeks ago and Morsha had not talked to Balin since. She had been out at days fighting the Haradrim with a wing of dark elven warriors, all female, to Balins dismay. The old dwarf knew martial females, Thorins sister Dis was very skilled with an axe, but this culture of the Duredhel scared him. All the males he had seen so far had worked as simple workers or craftsmen. Females ruled the world under this mountain and Balin had a hard time adjusting to it. Beeing as it was Balin wondered how Morsha could adjust to the dwarven way of life without complaining. She had adjusted well in Thorins company and had been eager to become their queen and as such, not superior to Thorin. Balin shook his white head. He realised how much Morsha must have loved Thorin. Dwalin had seen it first, the gleam of hatred in her eyes. He had held the rope which had lowered Morsha from the lookout in Erebor. He was the last one who had looked into her face and he had known the moment Orins head had arrived in Erebor that Morsha was gone. The real and warm Morsha. The loving elf. Gone.

'Master Balin.' her voice made him jump. He turned around and looked at the beautiful elf, who stood there in her bloody armor. 'I hope that you are treated well?'

Balin bowed his head. 'Yes, Morsha, dear.' The old dwarf could see that something was bothering her.

'You are free to leave, Balin.' Morsha sighed. 'Our world has changed. Thorin needs you now.'

'What happened to you, lass?' Balin had to ask.

Morsha sneered. 'Thorin happened to me.' With these words she left the old dwarf behind. No words between them could change the past.

_'Get her.' Tauriel had appeared in the door of their cell and ordered the guards to drag Morsha out. The dark elf had somehow managed to sleep while chained to the wall and cried out in pain as the guards losened the chains._

_Thorin growled and charged at the elves, knocking one of them unconscious. Tauriel draw her sword and swung at him, hitting his temple with the flat side. The dwarf king fell to his knees, seeing stars and flashed before his eyes._

_'No!' Thorin!' Morsha screamed out her rage and knocked out the other elf guard. Then she went for Tauriel. The red hair backed away from the furious dark elf and tripped. Morsha had no weapon, but she launched at Tauriel with her bare hands. Tauriel shrieked as Morsha pulled out a few of her red streaks and grabbed for the captains sword. In the last moment she was pulled back by a younger elf, the one who looked like Thranduil. _

_'You can´t help him if you fight. But you can help him if you surrender.' he told her calmly. There was something in his voice that made Morsha stop struggling. With a last glance at Thorin she let him guide her to the kings chambers. _

_Thorin leaned back against the cool wall, but jumped as Bilbo appeared at his side behind the bars. 'Shall I follow them?' he asked Thorin who nodded thankfully. He felt as if the halfling took hours to return, but it had been only moments. Bilbo could tell him that they had brought Morsha to Thranduils rooms, but Bilbo had not managed to sneak in with the elves. He had listened though and knew that Thranduil had offered Morsha to stay in Mirkwood, but the dark elf had declined his offer. The elf king had then decided to let her rot in the dungeons together with her dwarf lover. Bilbo blushed as he told Thorin what Thranduil had said. But Thorin did not see it, he smiled as the guards approached and Bilbo slipped on the ring and disappeared. As Morsha was pushed into the cell and landed in Thorins arms she cocked an eyebrow at him. Thorin was still smiling._

Thorin walked to Senkas room to spend another day with his daughter. The last weeks had been almost peaceful, Senka had been quiet, but at least she seemed to have buried her hard feelings for her father. The past could not be changed anymore and Thorin had realised how much Senka needed a loving parent, for her mother could not love anymore. One day a letter from Morsha reached Senka. Thorin watched his daughter go pale and rushed over to her to steady her as she stumbled. Without a word, Senka gave the letter to Thorin.

_My dear daughter,_

_it is very difficult for me to ask you to do this. But you have to stay in Erebor, with your father. _

_Things have changed, something dark and powerful has awaken in Mordor. The dark lord Sauron has grown powerful yet again and his armies are swarming the territory of men. The council of seven has decided to not turn against the dark lord and has even offered its support. This is a decision I can not accept, but I cannot leave my post. Maybe I can use the little influence I have to fight the dark lord, alongside of Serja and some others who are against our new alliance with Mordor. _

_The lands of the East have taken Saurons side, too. Please warn the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale of the new threat at their borders. The Haradrim are also standing at Saurons side and we are in need of new enemies. I am afraid that the council will decide to turn against the lands of the West, soon. _

_Promise me that you will not come back. I can only follow my duty when I know that you are safe. I have sent Balin back to Erebor. He should arrive shortly after this letter. _

_Be safe my daughter._

_Morsha._

Thorin let out a deep breath as he read Morshas words. Something of her old self seemed to still live in her or else she would not have warned them of the growing threat from the East. He worried deeply for her and he could see that Senka was torn between obeying her mother and rushing home to stand by her side. He walked over to his daughter and took her in his arms. Finally Senka felt at home.

_60 years after the dwarves retook Erebor._

Senka lived in Erebor for over half her life now and enjoyed the familiar atmosphere at her fathers side. The queen Ariel had been nothing but mean to her stepdaughter at the beginning, but she feared to lose Thorins goodwill and finally accepted the half elf within the royal family. But she still could not accept that Thorin held that bastard and her mother in higher respect than her. The queen had turned bitter and let everyone suffer under her moods. She still had not conceived a child from Thorin and since Senka was there as proof for Thorins reproductiveness, it was obvious that the problem was her. This fact made Ariel even more bitter.

Senka, Fili and Kili had become close friends and also fought side by side when orcs or easterlings crossed the borders. Morsha had been right, the Easterlings had become a dangerous threat. But the attacks had never been serious, they only ambushed traders or merchants. The attacks had increased in the past weeks and the dwarves prepared for a massive attack from the East. They were not prepared for the threat from the south.

One morning the guards on the lookout sounded the alarm. A huge army had appeared and threatened the city of Dale. As Senka and Thorin arrived on the lookout they could not believe their eyes. The city of men was swallowed by dark figures and riders and only a few hours later the city was taken. Senka had recognised the fighting skills and the warfare of her own people. The dark elves had taken Dale and now went for Erebor. A few survivors of Dale made it to Erebor, one of them was lord Bard.

'My lady Senka! I think there is something you need to know.' he greeted the young half elf. Thorin appeared behind his daughter with a dark expression on his face. Him and Bard had never become friends or even bonded on a political level.

_After the escape from Mirkwood the dwarves, Bilbo and Morsha were brought to Laketown by the bowman Bard. The people of Laketown were cheering at Thorins return, because an old prophecy had foretold that the return of the king would bring riches and gold to the city of men. But Bard spoke against the dwarves return. _

_'If you awaken the beast, you will destroy us all!' he exclaimed and looked at Thorin. 'You have no right to enter that mountain.'_

_'I have the only right.' Thorin growled at him and glared at him menacingly._

_'Don´t you see what is happening here? He cannot see beyond his own desire!' Bard called out to the people of Laketown. 'His gold will be the death of us all!'_

_Morsha had heard enough. She stepped forward and faced the bowman. 'The Lonely Mountain is their home. The gold is their gold. They have every right to reclaim it!' she snarled at him. 'You should not waste your energy to fight the king under the mountain, but you should help him.'_

_Thorin looked at his queen to be in awe and felt his love for her warm his heart. Morshas words also reached the people of Laketown and after two days of feasting the dwarves continued their journey with ponies and supplies from Laketown. _

Now Bard was looking at Senka. 'Your mother commands the army who took our city.'

'Thats not true.' Senka whispered. She could not believe that her mother would actively fight against the free folk of Middle Earth.

'At least she commanded the wing that entered the city. There are many female generals in this army, everyone of them commanding their own warriors.' Bard sighed. 'I have never met such deadly women before.'

'Secure the gate and the lookout. Double guards at all times!' Thorin ordered and took Senka aside. 'Stay with us, you will be safe.'

'Nobody will be safe. I know how my people fight and I know how my mother fights. Nobody will be safe.' Senka whispered. And she should be right.

Two days after Dale had been overrun an armed group of dark elves had entered the mountain and kept the royal family hostage. Morsha herself had guided them through the secret door through which the company of Thorin Oakenshield had entered the mountain sixty years ago to reclaim Erebor from Smaug. The royal quarters had been secured and sealed and the royal family faced Morsha after long years of separation.

'Morsha...' Thorin looked at his love and walked towards her. He was stopped by the tip of a blade. The female elf holding it was Morshas friend, Serja.

'So this is the dwarf who broke your mothers heart.' she sneered at Senka. ' I should kill you for everything you did to her.'

'Serja, don´t.' Morshas cold voice cut through the silence. As she moved closer Thorin could not believe his eyes. A grey streak went through Morshas mane, which she wore openly now. Her hair was shorter than before and barely covered her shoulders. Her cold glare hit him with so much force that he thought that his heart would stop. 'Thorin.' she greeted him without any emotion in her voice. Then she looked at his queen and Thorin saw the icy look of hatred in both womans eyes. 'Queen Ariel, at your service.' Morsha smirked cruelly. 'Are you content of finally meeting me? I am sorry that I had to decline your curtious invitation many years ago, but everything has its time.'

'What do you want, Morsha?' Dwalin stepped forward and looked at Morsha closely. She had indeed captured the royal family, but the numbers of dark elves were too few to resist the full force of the dwarven army inside the mountain. He knew that she was up to something.

Morsha smiled at Dwalin. 'Master Dwalin. I will get to that right now. Our scouts have sent us the news that an army of Easterlings marches towards Erebor. Many thousands Easterlings, plus our five thousand dark elves. This is an army the men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor cannot fight.'

'You said that you did not want to fight for Sauron, mother.' Senka whispered. Morsha looked at her and smiled warmly. It was the first smile which came from her heart.

'Thats why I am here.' she told the surprised dwarves and her daughter. 'Lower your weapons.' she ordered the dark elves. 'We are here to fight alongside the men and dwarves against the dark lord Sauron. Two thousand dark elven warriors will turn against the Easterlings when they arrive, as for the other three thousand I do not know. My warriors stand loyal to me and Serjas, too. We will not let the dark lord rule over Middle Earth. At my command my warriors will turn against him and I hope that the other dark elves will not fight their own people.'

'How could Ziya let this happen?' Senka asked her mother. 'She is a part of the council of seven, why didn't she interfere?'

'Power had corrupted the heart of lesser beings, Senka.' Morsha sighed and looked at Thorin who looked down. As he looked up again he could see a soft glimmer in Morshas eyes. Senka and the other dwarves watched as the king under the mountain and the general of the dark elves looked at each other in silence, fading out all of their surroundings.


	11. Chapter 11

'You cannot be serious! Why are you trusting her?' Bard exclaimed and glanced furiously at Morsha. 'She and her warriors killed my people!'

Thorin looked at Dwalin and could see the same expression of mistrust towards Morsha on his friends face. Before he could say anything Morsha stepped in.

'We are at war, lord Bard. Your people would have died anyway and I have ordered my warriors to not kill anyone of the people of Dale. As you remember it were my warriors who took the city. In your hastly escape you have not witnessed that we have spared your peoples live. They are still within the city and hopefully they will support our fight against the armies of Sauron.' Morsha told him quietly.

'They are still alive?' Bard whispered. He took a deep breath and looked at Morsha determinately. 'What is your plan?'

'My warriors will secure Dale and fight from there. Serjas warriors will turn against the Easterlings once the battle has started. And we will have to charge the Easterlings outside of the mountain. They will have to fight on all sides. This is the only chance we have to defeat them.' Morsha explained.

'Sounds good. If you will excuse me, I have troops to make ready.' Dwalin grumbled and left the royal chambers, deliberatly cutting the dark elven guards.

'Leave us.' Thorin commanded to the remaining people and looked at Morsha. Everyone left, but Senka and Ariel.

'I will not leave, husband.' Ariel sneered. 'I have the right to know what you speak with this...lover of yours.'

'You have forfeit your right to know about my business, wife.' Thorin growled. 'Now leave, I won´t repeat myself.'

Ariel shot him and Morsha a death glare and slowly walked out the room. The moment the door closed Senka ran over to her mother and fell into her arms. Morsha had not expected this and it took a few moments till her arms closed around her daughter. Thorin watched his love and their daughter and his heart wrenched in pain. This was what he threw away decades ago. A happy life with a family. His family. But maybe there was still hope.

Senka parted from her mother. 'I will leave you two alone, you have things to sort out.' With a look between her parents she left, closing the door behind her silently.

'You have done well. She is an incredible person.' Thorin murmured and watched Morsha flinch.

'I have never been a good mother to her. I could not love her and I treated her harder and more merciless than others because she was my daughter. She had a better life here in Erebor.' Morsha stated quietly and turned her back on Thorin. 'Thank you for taking care of her.' she pressed out and Thorin could see how hard it was on her to thank him.

'She is our daughter, Morsha.' he whispered. 'I should have been there from the start.' as she turned around with a furious expression on her face he held up his hands. 'I made a mistake, I wasn´t myself as I banished you out of my life. I have never forgiven myself and I have brought pain to so many lives with my weakness. But maybe if I had known...'

'If you had known what?' Morsha clenched her teeth. 'That I was carrying your child? Would you not have banished me then? Would you have come to my home to look for me yourself? Would you not have married that...dwarf woman? What then, Thorin?'

Thorin flinched at the hurt in her voice. He sighed heavily. The past half century had been hard for both of them and both had things to heavily regret.

'There is no turning back, Thorin. For both of us.' Morsha said sadly, guessing his intent. 'I have done things that I can never repay. I killed Oins son as he came for me. I have felt a hatred that destroyed everything between us. I have even hated our daughter for a long time because she reminded me of you. I will never be able to repay my dues. I have given in my feelings of hate as you have given in to Durins curse.'

Thorin knew exactly how she felt and he understood that she could not allow herself to be happy. She had caused alot of pain and death in her wrath for him and nothing could excuse cold blooded murder. But he did not want to accept the hard truth.

'So thats it?' he asked. 'We will live our lives apart from each other although in each others reachs?'

'You have a queen, Thorin.' Morsha smiled sadly. 'And I am a murderer who killed an innocent messenger of your kingdom. You should not even think of me in any other way.'

With these words she wanted to leave the room, but Thorin grabbed her arm and held her back.  
'I will always think of you as the woman I love. As the woman I have hurt so badly that her loving, gentle and wonderful character was turned into a wrath I have utterly deserved. I have caused all of this pain, me alone. And as for my queen - ' he sighed and let go of her arm. 'Thats an argument.' he stated dryly.

Morsha looked at him in astonishment. She was so surprised that she did not realise that she was grinning. As Thorin looked at her and smiled she realised that old feelings she had long forgotten were rising inside of her. But she could not allow that. She looked down at her feet and sighed.

'Me and my warriors will return to our camp. We have things to prepare.' with a sad look at Thorin Morsha left the royal chambers and went for her warriors who were waiting in one of the great halls.

As the dark elves had gone, Fili and Kili entered their uncles chamber and found him staring into the fire.

'Uncle.' Fili aproached him first. 'What happens now?'

Thorin sighed. He felt old and tired. 'I do not know, Fili. We will fight everyone who tries to overrun our home thats for sure.'

'We actually meant with Morsha and...you?' Kili asked impatiently and got a nudge of his brother.

Thorin smiled at his nephews. 'Too much has happened. On both sides. There is no turning back, for either of us.'

Fili nodded, but Kili did not want to accept his uncles words. 'You love each other, uncle. She is here and she fights to save us from Mordor. Both of you have done wrong, but don´t punish yourselves forever.'

Fili and Thorin looked at Kili in surprise. Kili had always been the carefree and easy dwarf out of the Durins and hearing him say such things made Thorin smile. His nephew had grown up.

'I cannot give in to my feelings, Kili. I am married. And as for her wrongs...how shall I forgive the murder of Oins son?'

'She was not herself. Oin has forgiven her, he is helping her and her warriors gather medical supplies in this very moment.' Kili continued. 'And as for Ariel...she never gave you children and she is a horrible person...Ow! What? Its true!' he pouted as Fili gave him another nudge. 'You two have already lost half your lives. Have you seen her hair? She is mortal now, uncle. She has given up her immortality for you. You two deserve another chance!'

In the meantime Ariel was pacing in her room fuming with anger. The affront against her was incredible. The kings ex lover was an elf! Even more a dark elf, a warrior, a murderer. And an incredible beauty. Ariel hated her, with all her heart. And more she hated Senka. Thorins child of love with this...woman. The queen of Erebor walked to her dress box and opened it. She had brought some things with her from the Blue Mountains, amongst others a small dagger. She turned it around in her hands, musing. She was ready to become a murderer herself if it could help her regain her position within this mountain.

Meanwhile Morsha lay in her quarter in Dale staring to the Lonely Mountain and remembered her last nights in Thorins arms, although there had not been many as soon as they had reached Erebor.

_The night when Senka was conceived was no happy night. Morsha had tried to keep Thorin away from the treasury and had diverted him with his lust for her. But it only had lasted a few moments. When Morsha had seen the gleam in Thorins eyes, a gleam full of lust for the gold she had blocked the door with her body. She had caught his gaze and slowly began to undress. As her dress had hit the floor Thorins attention was all on her. She gently pushed him towards their bed and sat down on his lap. Thorin had not touched her until they had reached the bed and his formerly warm and passionate hands now touched her coldly and rough. Morsha took a deep breath as he flipped her over on the matress, pressing her into it as he lay down above her. Morsha looked up into his cold eyes as he undressed and spread her legs. Without warning he pushed himself into her, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. As he began to move and thrust in and out of her Morsha felt tears in her eyes and pressed her eyes shut to prevent them from falling. But one tear managed to roll down her cheek. Thorin had looked down at the woman laying underneath him and his gaze had softened. He had touched her softly, caressing her skin and kissing her neck. His moves became more gentle and Morsha began to feel more at ease, even though it was far from pleasure. Thorin began mumbling words in Khuzdul as he pumped into her more and more forcefully and groaned against her neck as he came. Morsha only held him tight against her and prayed that he would stay with her for the night. As he rolled off her and started to dress again she held him back._

_'Please stay with me, Thorin.' she begged. 'Its so cold here and I need you beside me.' she tried to smile, but his frown scared her. _

_'I will just be away for a short while, Morsha.' he grumbled. 'You´ll manage.' With these words he left their chambers and Morsha fell back on the bed, tears now falling freely. _

In Dale, Morsha now looked at the Lonely Mountain, feelings of grief, pain and regret torturing her.

'Why don´t you stay with him?`she heard Serja ask her from the door. Her friend had sneaked in to see if Morsha was alright, for she worried deeply about her.

'I can´t.' Morsha sighed. 'I can´t look him in the eye anymore. Neither him nor the other dwarves. I cannot bear what I have become.'

'What have you become?' Serja asked.

'A murderer. A bitter woman who has given in into her hate and destroyed everything. I am no better than Thorin was back then as he banished me.' Morsha stated bitterly.

'Thorin is a murderer. He killed you sixty years ago.' at Morshas frown Serja continued. 'The real Morsha has long gone. I have seen her last as she rode for Rivendell. The elf who came back was somebody else. Something else. My friend has died long ago.'

Serja smiled sadly. She understood her friends dilemma, but she could not watch her torture herself.

'There is no future for me here, Serja.' Morsha stated sadly. 'Not with Thorin.'

'Maybe not. Maybe the battle against the Easterlings will end our future altogether.' Serja stated dryly. 'That is why you have to solve things. Sort things out while you still have the chance.'

With her friends words in her head Morsha stood up and took a dark hood. One with the shadows she made for Erebors secret door at the side of the mountain.


	12. Chapter 12

'What are you doing here?' Thorin whispered as a shadow emerged from the dark of his chambers. Ariel was sleeping in her own rooms now and he was thankful for that. Seing Morsha walk up to his bed awoke old feeling within Thorin which he thought he had forgotten long ago.

Morsha sat down on the edge of his bed, frowning at him. 'Do you remember our last night, here?' she asked him quietly.

Thorin nodded, although he only had a vague memory of the things which had happened while he was under the influence of the goldsickness. He remembered that they had made love and he remembered her crying. As he opened his mouth Morsha stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips. It was a gently touch and Thorin reacted to it immediately. The supressed feelings of the last decades crushed to the surface and Thorin and Morsha leaped into each others arms. Thorin pulled Morsha onto his lap and kissed her passionately, making her moan. His hands left burning trails on Morshas body and she pressed even harder against him as she felt his erection through his clothes.

'Tonight its just us.' she whispered, making his blood boil.

It was the night before battle, the night before their lives would change forever.

Morsha started to pull up Thorins tunic and trailed the tips of her fingers over his bare chest. She kissed his face, inch per inch, down his beard, over his jaw, his neck and further down his chest. Her tongue sent flashed of desire through Thorins body and he had to control himself to not take her in this very moment. After she had pulled down his trousers he turned around and softly pushed her into the matress with his weight. Kissing her softly he pulled down her tunic and her pants and knocked off the boots. His hands explored her body, a body he had longed for for so long. As his hands cupped her breasts, Morsha moaned into his mouth and arched her back in delight. Thorins hand moved down her belly to her core, softly caressing her wetness. Morsha spread her legs for him, guiding his hand further down into her. As his finger entered her she threw back her head and lifted her hip to meet his moves. Nibbling on the soft skin of her neck Thorin buried his head in her mane, stroking the grey streak in her hair with his free hand. Morshas panting grew more erratic as Thorin added a second and third finger. Morshas hands moved through his mane and pulled him down to meet her lips. She gasped in protest as Thorin pulled his fingers out, but immediately felt his hard tip at her entrance. As he pushed into her slowly Morsha looked into his eyes and could see the warm glow in them that she had seen last during their quest in Laketown. For a moment there were only Thorin and Morsha, the two lovers they had been before Durins curse had destroyed everything. Their lovemaking was pure and full of love that night. It was not until sunrise that Morsha left the warmth of Thorins arms to return to Dale and face the new threat coming in from the East.

Thorin prepared his dwarves for battle now that the battle was about to begin. The dwarves of Erebor watched the army of Easterlings arrive and watched the dark elves charge at Erebor at their side. But shortly before the army of Easterlings had reached the mountain half of the dark elven army turned against them. In this moment Thorin gave the order to charge and Erebors gates opened. Two thousand heavily armed dwarves attacked the Easterlings from the North, Morshas dark elves attacked from the West and Dale stood in the South. The battle was long and bloody. As Morsha had hoped, the remaining dark elves did not fight their own and pulled back from the battle. It looked as if the army of dwarves, men and dark elves would win as Morsha felt a tingle down her spine. Senka was somewhere in there, fighting alongside Fili and Kili. Then she saw her daughter. A heavily armored dwarf stood in her vicinity and Morsha could see how he aimed his axes at her daughter. With a furious growl Morsha jumped down her horse, her elven training keeping her from breaking any bones as she landed on the ground. She grabbed her bow and shot the dwarf who was threatening her daughter. Her arrow hit him in his throat and the dwarf collapsed. As he fell his helmet rolled down to the ground and the dwarves of Erebor watched in horror as the face of their queen was revealed. Ariel chocked on her own blood as she died and the last thing she could see was Morshas cold stare.

Thorin closed his eyes in defeat. Another womans life had been destroyed because of his foolishness. With a loud war cry he and the remaining dwarves on the lookout joined the battle and soon the Easterlings began to retreat. This valiant attack drove the Easterlings back and the battle turned in favor for the dwarves, men and elves. Out of the corner of her eye Morsha suddenly saw Bard. The lord and bowman of Dale aimed his bow and arrow at Thorin who was standing to him with his back.

_The companies last night at Laketown._

_Morsha stepped out of hers and Thorins room to catch some fresh air. They had been in Laketown for days now and Durins day was drawing near. Morsha did not want to leave though. Laketown was peaceful and Thorin seemed more relaxed and at ease than usual. But their journey had to continue. As she walked down the wooden planks of the city she ran into Bard. _

_'Good evening, master bowman.' she formally greeted him and turned away only to hear him hiss._

_'Good Evening, queen under the mountain.' he snarled._

_Morsha turned around to him, surprised to hear such dislike in his voice. 'I am not the queen under the mountain yet.'_

_Bard had something on his mind and he ignored her statement. 'If your dwarf king will wake the beast, he will have my peoples blood on his hands. I just hope I will live long enough to have my revenge.' he snarled and disappeared in the dark. _

_Morsha only looked at him in horror, but she had never thought about his words again. Until now. _

'No!' Morsha felt her feet move even before she knew it. She leaped into the arrows flight path and felt her breath caught in her lungs as the arrow hit her square in the chest.

'Mother!' Senka screamed and ran past Thorin who turned around only to see Bard aim at him again and Morsha laying to his feet, an arrow stuck in her chest. Senka kneeled down beside her mother who breathed heavily. Thorin felt his fury risen and charged at Bard, parrying everyone of his arrows with Orcrist. The lord of Dale had no chance against the furious dwarf. He fell only moments later as the Easterling horns blew for retreat. The battle was won. But Thorin felt as if he had lost everything.

'Please, don't leave me, mother.' Senka cried at her mother bed in Erebor. The arrow had injured Morshas lung and there was nothing Oin could do for her anymore than make her suffer less. As he wanted to give her the cup with the pain relieving herbs, Morsha declined.

'No, master Oin. I have earned every second of pain. I have caused you all so much pain...' a tear fell down her cheeks and she clenched her teeth as a new wave of pain swept through her body. 'Where is Thorin?'

Thorin had sat there all the time, watching his love and came over to her as he heard her ask for him. 'I am here, my love.'

'How can you still call me that?' Morsha asked under tears. 'After all what I have done?'

Thorins vision blurred as tears filled his eyes. 'I have always loved you, Morsha. And I still love you now. I destroyed everything with my madness and I wish I had fallen in battle at your side.'

'Our daughter needs a father, Thorin.' Morsha whispered. 'Please take care of her. She is our child...the only thing left of our love.'

Thorin cupped Morshas face with his hands. Tears rolled down freely as their foreheads touched. The dwarf king felt her cold hand on his face, caressing his beard like she had so often done in their happier times. 'I love you, Thorin. I have never stopped loving you.' Morshas dark eyes were irradiating all the love she felt for him and for a moment Thorin could see the old Morsha inside the elfs eyes. Then she closed her eyes, but she was still breathing under pain.

Morsha did not open her eyes for many days while the burial fires and the burial arrangements took place. Queen Ariel was buried in a tomb in the royal wing. She had tried to kill Thorins daughter, but she had been the queen of Erebor for a long time. Lord Bard was burned in all honor and his son took over the reign of Dale.

Senka felt as if the feeling of grief and sadness would never stop tormenting her. Her mother was still alive, the tip of the arrow still stuck in her chest. Oin had not pulled it out yet and everyone waited for the dark elf to die. But Morsha did not die. One day Oin asked Serja for help, for he knew only little about treating dark elves. Serja frowned as she saw her friend like this.

'There is one thing that I could try. But I do not know if she will ever get her full ling capacity back again.' Serja looked at Senka, who nodded.

'Please, try to help her.' Senka asked her mothers friend.

All had to leave the infirmary, all except Oin and Serja. Hours later the two emerged from the infirmary doors. Oin looked devastated, but he was smiling at Senka.

'Your mother will live. We removed the arrow.' Oin looked at Serja and Senka knew that something was wrong anyway.

'Parts of Morshas lung collapsed as we pulled out the arrow. She will be able to breath normally, but she will never be able to take great efforts again.' Serja sighed. 'She will never be able to swing a sword again.'

Senka frowned. For a dark elf a fate like this was as good as death. But her mother was alive and that was all what counted for Senka, even if it was selfish.

The next day the half elf stood on the lookout and watched the dark elven army leave under the command of her mothers friend, Serja. The council had called them back and Senka did not know if she would ever see any of these elves again. Soon, Thorin joined his daughter on the lookout and took her in his arms. Together they faced the future. A future full of light and happiness, even though they did not know it yet.

**I wanted to let Morsha die in battle in this chapter first, but I decided to give Thorin and Morsha some more time together. I hope its to your liking!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin sat at Morshas bed for days now, waiting for her to wake up. Life in Erebor was going back to normal and the war of the ring was over. Who would have known that the ring Bilbo had found in the goblin caves sixty years ago would cause such danger. At least, in the hands of the gentle halflings the ring had not been a threat for the free folk of Middle Earth. Again a halfling had held the fate of many in his small hands. A halfling related to his burglar, Bilbo. Thorin remembered their first encounter. He had thought the halfling to be no more than a burden and had behaved horribly. Then after Bilbo had rpoven his worth Thorin had banished him together with Morsha, but after the Battle of the Five Armies Bilbo had forgiven him. Unlike Morsha. It had taken her decades to forgive him and it had nearly cost her own life. In her wrath she had destroyed many lives, amongst others the life of Orin, Oins son. Suddenly, Thorin realised that Morsha was not waking up because she did not want to. She had no fever and she was breathing constantly. But Thorin was not ready to give her up.

'Please my love...come back to me. Come back.' Thorin whispered to her every once in a while and caressed her cheek with his callous hands. Thorin had neglected all his kingly duties to sit at his loves side. He did not care about his kingship anymore. Guilt and shame were still torturing his mind. His weakness had caused all of this. The dwarves of Erebor cherished him as a great king, but Thorin thought differently. Durins curse had destroyed so many lives and he had let it happen. Thorin suddenly felt old and tired. A decision had to be made. Since he had no male children, Fili would follow him onto the throne of Erebor. Senka could not, for she was born out of wedlock and only half dwarvish. Although she had adjusted well to her life in Erebor and the dwarves had accepted her as Thorins daughter she could never be his heir. That night Thorin made a decision.

'Fili, come in.' Thorins deep voice greeted his nephew as he knocked on the door to his uncle private chambers. As he entered he saw his uncle sit at the edge of his bed, at Morshas side. Thorin had asked Oin to relocate her into his private chambers to maybe help the healing process. But the dark elf had still not woken up.

'Uncle.' Fili looked down into Morshas face. She looked peaceful and minus the grey streak she had not changed since the quest.

'I have not been paying attention to my duties much, Fili.' Thorin spoke quietly. 'I have grown old...'

'No uncle, you are never old.' Fili interrupted him. 'You are our king. Balin and I have kept Erebors affairs running the past days, we can see to it longer if you need time.'

'No.' Thorin said determined. 'It is time for me to give up the throne. It is time that a young and worthy king will sit on the throne of Erebor.'

Fili looked at him in shock. 'You are a worthy king, uncle! You are our king!'

Thorin smiled at his nephews outburst. 'No, Fili. You are the king now. I have already spoken to the coucil, they have accepted my resignment.' He quickly moved the armchair below Fili before his nephew could hit the ground.

Three days later Filis coronation took place and a new era began in Erebor. The moment the crown was placed on Filis head Morsha opened her eyes.

'Where will you go now?' king Fili asked his uncle and his wife Morsha. Thorin and Morsha had married in a simple little ceremony three weeks after Filis coronation. Only Thorins family and the dwarves of his company had been there and of course their daughter, Senka. Now the family made preparations to leave Erebor. Thorin had asked Morsha to stay with him, but the dark elf had refused. There was no life for her in the Lonely Mountain, not after she had brought so much misery over the dwarves. Thorin himself was also tortured by his own feelings of guilt. He had hurt Morsha and then Ariel. Of course Ariels actions had been her own decisions, as well as Morshas, but he had destroyed the two women who had come close to him, to his heart. Morshas decision to leave Erebor had helped him with his decision.

'You are punishing yourselves too harshly.' Fili told Thorin and Morsha. 'Stay here, you are safe in Erebor.'

'There is no life in peace for us here.' Thorin sighed, but smiled at his nephew. 'We have to leave.'

Morsha had visited Oin in the infirmary before they left. There was one thing she needed to sort out.

'Master Oin?' Morsha asked the old dwarf as she entered.

'Please, come in.' Oin turned around to face the woman who killed his son. He had fought for her life after the battle against the Easterlings and he had treated her for the last weeks. He guessed why she was visiting him, but he let her speak.

'Master Oin. As you know Thorin and I will leave and start a new life, together and alone. But before I can leave I have to ask you -...' Morsha took a deep breath. 'I have to ask your forgiveness. I have caused you great pain and what I have done to your son can never be repayed. I just need you to know that I feel so sorry for your loss through my hands. Even if you should forgive me, I could never forgive myself.'

As Morsha stood up Oin took her hand and squeezed it. There was no need for words.

Thorin, Morsha and Senka left the Lonely Mountain a few hours later, heading for the Southwest. Thorin lead them over mountains, hilltops and lakes before Morsha asked him where he was leading them. He was too determined, as if he already knew where to go. Thorin only smiled lovingly and did not lose a word about their destination. After weeks of travelling they finally made it to their new home.

Morsha suddenly felt all negativity leave her body and only felt relief and happiness as she saw the green and flush meadows of the Shire laying before her. Then she felt something she had not felt for ages. She looked at Thorin and saw the same feelings reflect in his eyes. They were home.

_5 years after the war of the ring in the Shire._

_Samwise Gamgee returned to his family after having brought Frodo and Bilbo to the Grey Havens. He had known that Bilbo would accompany the elves to Valinor, but Frodo had also gone with them. Sam felt his loss for only a short while. His wifes arms made him focus on the here and now. His family, his home and his life. With one last glance he looked up to Bilbos and Frodos old hobbit hole, Bag End. Now, the dwarven blacksmith of the Shire and his wife and daughter were living there. Sam smiled as he saw the daughter run towards the woods with an arrow in her hand. Her parents appeared in the door and smiled as they looked after the energetic woman. With a gentle kiss the dwarf left his wife for the smithy. The beautiful smiths wife took a long look over the green beauty of the Shire before she entered the hobbit hole and after a few moments Sam could already smell the delicious dinner she was making for her family. They were such a wonderful family and Sam was happy that they were living in the Shire. The blacksmiths daughter kept them safe along with some Dunedain rangers, which she had joined a few months ago. The weapons out of the dwarven smithy served the Dunedain well and many were sold beyond the borders of the Shire. The blacksmiths wife was a mistery to the hobbits of the Shire. Some thought that they had seen here before, at Bilbos doorstep, over sixty years ago. Nosy hobbit ladies even went that far and rumored that she kept a box at the foot of her bed, a box full of old weapons and an armour. Some said that she was one of the Dunedain herself, others said she was an elf from the race of the dark elves who had vanished from the face of Middle Earth after the war of the ring. She always wore her hair open, so her ears were covered. That mystery around the blacksmiths family made them interesting and the hobbits needed something to talk about in their peaceful little world. The blacksmiths family did not mind. Samwise smiled as he thought about them. The dwarf and his wife loved each other dearly, that much was to be seen. They were happy._

**I just can´t help it, I need my happy endings! lol**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favored and followed! :)**


End file.
